


Душа

by decLay



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay
Summary: Трудности возвращения домой.





	Душа

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожнее с Леди.

— Ты должен выдать его властям. Под суд. Пусть ответит за то, что сделал!  
Вообще то, Леди никто не звал, но она, конечно, плевала на такие условности. Наверное, услышала от Моррисона, что Данте вернулся, вот и пришла проведать. А тут — сюрприз-сюрприз! Данте-то вернулся не один, а с братцем.  
Такой взбешенной Данте видел её только раз. Когда она рвалась убить своего дражайшего папочку. Но там, положим, кроме реальной причины у неё ещё и эмоции зашкаливали, и гормоны. Лет-то ей было тогда сколько? Шестнадцать? Восемнадцать? Какая здесь рассудительность и взвешенность. Данте и сам тогда наломал столько, что вспоминать до сих пор было тошно. Но сейчас? Что на неё вообще нашло?  
Данте посмотрел на Триш, та с недоумением пожала плечами. Как отреагировал Верджил, Данте проверять не стал. Это в аду тот был, как дома. Говорил, отвечал, насмехался. Не спускал с рук и вообще — был полон энергии и живой. А здесь, в мире людей, он за две недели не сказал ни единого слова. Молча стоял, сложив руки на мече за спиной, и пялился в стену или окно. Последнее, что Данте от него услышал, перед тем как затащил в портал, было:  
— Это плохая идея.  
Плохая-неплохая, но пусть вдвоём там можно было хоть на ушах стоять, и скучать не приходилось, но торчать в аду и дальше, Данте не собирался. Так что, когда подвернулась возможность оттуда свалить, он подхватился, сгреб брата за шкирку, и сиганул в портал.  
И сразу пожалел.  
Но все же надеялся, что обойдётся. Что Верджил просто злится на то, что Данте все решил за себя и за него. Не спросил, не посоветовался, не дал выбрать, а взял и вытащил его в мир людей. Сам бы Данте давно уже набил за такое морду, и занимался бы своими делами дальше. Но это же Верджил...  
И все же, убеждал себя Данте — всё обойдётся. Верджил успокоится, остынет и отойдет. Просто, в своё время.  
Но вот что в офис заявится Леди и начнет качать права и требовать что-то невнятное, Данте точно не ожидал. Он недовольно посмотрел на неё.  
— Что ты несешь?  
Леди, от нового витка своей яростной истерики, пошла пятнами.  
— Я несу?! — у нее перехватило дыхание, и сорвался голос, но в следующую секунду, он уже взвился на новую высоту. — Забыл, что он устроил? Как тебе вообще хватило мозгов притащить его сюда?  
Данте почесал ухо. От её воплей, звенела, кажется даже люстра.  
— И что?  
— Что? Поднял Темен-ни-Гру! А Клифот? Забыл? Столько людей погибло! Он чертов, долбаный, маньяк!..  
— Полегче, Леди, — Данте, насмешливо прищурившись, посмотрел на неё. — Я не спросил, что именно он сделал. Я спросил — и что с того?  
— Что с того?! — Леди потрясенно открыла и закрыла рот.  
— Да, — повторил Данте. — Что с того? На Темен-ни-Гру, если память мне не изменяет, был и твой папаша тоже. Да и ты сама… стреляешь без вопроса. Ты мне в голову выстрелила, забыла?  
— Ты демон! Тебя это не убьет!  
— Но в тот момент, ты этого не знала, — Данте взял в руки журнал, и пролистнул пару страниц.  
Леди подскочила к нему и вырвала журнал, смяв обложку и порвав пару страниц.  
— Жалею, что оставила тебя в живых! — крикнула она ему прямо в лицо.  
Это был уже явный перебор. Данте хлопнул себя по коленям и поднялся, досадуя, что ленивое послеобеденное ничегонеделание явно накрылось.  
— Мэри, — с предупреждением в голосе позвал он разъяренную Леди, возвышаясь над ней почти вполовину её роста. — Успокойся.  
— Не смей называть меня Мэри! — завопила та, стукнув его кулаком по груди. — Моя мать единственная, кто мог звать меня по имени… — она шмыгнула носом. — Отец… мой отец заплатил за то, что сделал! Сполна! А он? — Леди ткнула пальцем в сторону Верджила. — Чем твой брат лучше?! Он демон! Ему не место здесь! Это мир людей! Наш мир! Пусть катится в ад!  
— Я тоже демон, — Данте скрестил на груди руки.  
— И ты катись!  
Триш пораженно ахнула.  
— И ты тоже! — крикнула на неё Леди.  
Триш и Данте переглянулись.  
Леди отшагнула к двери, но не потому, что испугалась или устыдилась.  
— Я предупреждаю тебя! Предупреждаю, понял? — она, как пистолет, нацелила на Данте палец. — Если ты не выдашь его властям, или не убьешь сам, то очень пожалеешь об этом. Я даю тебе день.  
— Ты мне даёшь, — повторил Данте. — Ясно.  
— Я не шучу, Данте, — с угрозой произнесла Леди.  
Она со всей силы пнула дверь, так, что та стукнулась о стену, и в пару стремительных шагов покинула офис.  
Данте, мельком скользнув глазами по Верджилу, оставшегося безучастным ко всей сцене и обвинениям конкретно себя, снова посмотрел на Триш.  
— Что это было? — спросил он.  
Та развела руками.  
— Я не знаю. Ты мне скажи.  
— Если бы знал, не спрашивал, — Данте поднял журнал и уселся на стол.  
— Хотя… — начала Триш. — Ты знаешь… Сегодня, в этот день, двадцать с лишним лет назад, твой брат попал к Мундусу, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Данте.  
Данте посмотрел на Верджила. Тот никак не отреагировал. Триш тоже на него посмотрела.  
— И что? — спросил у неё Данте.  
— А то, что если я ничего не путаю, то сегодня годовщина смерти отца Леди.  
— О, вот оно что… — Данте с облегчением вздохнул. — Ну, это все объясняет. Значит, успокоится и вернётся, — он, потеряв интерес к только что развернувшейся драме, уткнулся в журнал.  
— А он давно такой? — не обращая на него внимания, задала вопрос Триш, не сводя взгляда с Верджила.  
Данте тоже опять посмотрел на брата.  
— Да, как вышел из портала, так вот и… — Данте неопределённо покрутил кистью. — Наверное, обиделся, что возвращение вышло без спецэффектов и церемоний. Ничего. Переживёт.  
Данте пролистнул пару страниц, Триш отошла в сторону.  
— Данте, — позвала она. — Ты забрал его не спросив?  
— А-га, — отозвался Данте.  
— Это очень плохо, Данте, — неожиданно очень серьезно сказала Триш.  
Данте поднял голову, встречаясь с ней глазами. Она стояла возле безразличного ко всему Верджила и укоризненно смотрела на Данте.  
— Так нельзя.  
— Почему? — Данте начал раздражаться по-настоящему.  
— Потому что, быть может, этот портал ему не подходил. Или он не настроился на переход, или есть ещё десятки причин. Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?  
— Хочешь сказать, он из-за перехода такой… никакой?  
Триш тяжело вздохнула.  
— Хочу сказать, что ты вытащил в мир людей тело, а душу оставил в аду.  
Данте выронил журнал.  
— Как такое возможно? — он тоже поднялся и, подошёл к брату, внимательно всматриваясь.  
Верджил невозмутимо смотрел прямо перед собой, не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды, устремленные на себя. Он делал редкие, мерные, глубокие долгие вдохи и выдохи и не проявлял абсолютно никакого интереса к происходящему.  
— Говорю же тебе, — Триш, наверное, вдоволь насмотревшись, наоборот, отошла и с комфортом устроилась на диване. — Нельзя просто так прыгать в портал. Если ты не сам его открыл.  
— Но ведь демоны постоянно проникают сюда, — возразил Данте, на пробу щелкнув брата по носу. Ощущение вышло неприятное. У Данте. Словно бы щелкнул по носу мертвеца или манекен. Верджил же даже не моргнул. Данте попятился от него спиной и вернулся к столу.  
— Прыгает мелочь, — пояснила Триш, спокойно наблюдавшая за ним. — Для демонов покрупнее, такие проходы не подходят. Иначе, мир людей бы уже давно растащили на лоскуты всякие Мундусы.  
Данте припомнил врата в Фортуне и согласно кивнул.  
— Верджил сам открывал порталы, — задумчиво сказал он.  
— По большому счёту, портал сделал Клифот, — уточнила Триш. — Верджил просто перемещался по нему. Но да, стоило вспороть ткани мира Ямато, чтобы провести его, — она указала на неподвижного брата, — целиком.  
Данте вздохнул. Внутри неприятно зазудело-заворочалось беспокойство, но он, упрямо задавил его.  
— Ну, откровенно говоря, таким он мне даже нравится, — он ухмыльнулся и посмотрел исподлобья на Триш.  
Но та не повелась.  
— Тебе нужно или вернуть его обратно, или достать из ада его душу, — бескомпромиссно заявила она, выуживая откуда-то пилку и небрежными движениями принимаясь оттачивать ногти. — Причем, — она ткнула пилкой в сторону Данте. — Тебе стоит поспешить. У тебя осталось не больше пары недель на это.  
Данте перестал ухмыляться и выпрямился.  
— И что будет, если я не успею?  
— А как ты думаешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Триш.  
— Он умрёт, — подвел итог Данте.  
Триш спрятала пилку.  
— Технически, по меркам людей, он уже мертв, — она со значением посмотрела на Данте. — Но ещё может восстановиться, поскольку он демон. Но если ты протянешь время, душа начнёт распадаться и смешиваться с другими душами. И тогда уже это необратимо.  
— Я понял.  
Данте встал и осмотрелся, прикидывая, что может ему понадобиться с собой в аду. Конечно, в первую очередь, это патроны. Много патронов. Очень много. Он достал коробку, пользуясь ею, как причиной, чтобы отвернуться от Триш, и принялся заполнять запасные обоймы, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли, что он второй раз, своими руками, не подумав, убил брата.  
— Данте, — мягко позвала его Триш.  
Она встала рядом, взяв пару пустых обойм, и со щелчком загнала в одну сразу несколько патронов.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — просто сказала она. — Чтобы ты ещё чего-нибудь не натворил.  
Данте хмыкнул.  
— Может, лучше присмотришь за ним? — через паузу попросил он.  
— Думаю, его лучше взять с собой, — не отвлекаясь от процесса зарядки, сказала Триш. — На земле воссоединение тела и души будет более долгим и болезненным, чем в аду. И потом, он все равно может драться. Чисто на рефлексах. А это нам пригодится.  
Данте покосился на Верджила, отмечая сероватую кожу и глубокие тени под безразличными ко всему глазами. Почему он сам сразу не понял, что что-то не так?  
— Не переживай, — Триш, словно бы невзначай, коснулась его руки.  
Данте промолчал.  
— Неро не знает? — как бы между прочим, поинтересовалась Триш.  
— Нет, — хрипло ответил Данте. — Я подумал, что надо дать ему время.  
Триш к счастью, не стала спрашивать, кого именно он имел в виду.  
— Я подниму сводки, где менялись импульсы, — вместо этого сказала она. — Нам нужно найти открытый портал, чтобы пройти в ад.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил её Данте. — Попробую ещё подключить Моррисона.  
— Да, его помощь нам не помешает, — Триш неторопливо направилась к выходу. — Выше нос, Данте, — прежде чем скрыться за дверью, она отсалютовала ему двумя пальцами, как стрелок.  
Выше,… куда уж тут выше? Данте снова покосился на Верджила.  
— Я тебя все равно вытащу, — то ли пригрозил, то ли пообещал ему Данте.  
Моргнувший свет лампы, на мгновение исказил безмятежно-спокойные черты брата, придав ему на миг привычное насмешливое выражение. И Данте почти наяву услышал: “Давай, попробуй. Удиви меня”. Тогда, прячась от накатившей тоски, он закрыл лицо руками и затих.

Остаток дня пролетел в хлопотах. Данте, чувствуя себя домохозяйкой, прибирал в тайники то, что не следовало оставлять в пустом офисе на виду. Приводил в порядок снаряжение, между делом собрав и отправив в прачечную и химчистку грязные вещи — в прошлый раз оказалось довольно неприятным вернуться в офис и узнать, что у тебя не осталось чистой смены белья. Все это время, на фоне тарахтела полицейская станция. Данте внимательно вслушивался, надеясь уловить хоть что-то, что намекало бы об очередной сверхъестественной дряни, проникшей в мир. Но нет. Ни единого, завалящего, демонёнка. Вся нечисть словно бы решила затаиться в аду. Зато, судя по сводкам, люди наоборот активизировались, как будто желали доказать, что и сами вполне горазды на такие мерзости, до которых некоторым демонам расти и расти. Данте, по крайней мере, слушая сводки, чувствовал лишь крайнее отвращение и гадал, о каком суде над Верджилом кричала Леди, когда судить кажется, надо было каждого второго. А то и вообще всех подряд. Убийство умышленное, неумышленное, грабеж, расчлененка, денежные махинации, изнасилования, снова грабеж, опять убийство, грабеж, грабеж, наркопритон, бордель, стрельба в магазине, грабеж, убийство, детская проституция, ещё расчлененка в канализации.… И вот за этих людей вступился Спарда? Зачем?  
В дверь громко и чётко пару раз стукнули, и сразу же следом вошёл Моррисон.  
— Занят? — он сделал неспешный круг по офису, удостоив Верджила долгим, внимательным взглядом, но ничего не сказав, убавил громкость у трещавшего приемника и уселся на диван.  
— Так, по мелочи, — Данте отставил в сторону коробку, в которую складывал кое что из артефактов, оставшихся после некоторых демонов. — Присмотришь за офисом?  
— Не вопрос, Данте, — отозвался Моррисон, согласно качнув головой. — Не вопрос. Уходите все вместе?  
— Да, — подтвердил Данте.  
— И младший с вами? — проницательно спросил Моррисон, раскуривая сигару.  
— Неро? — Данте покосился на Верджила и побарабанил пальцами по коробке. — Нет. У него свои дела. Не стоит ему в это лезть.  
Моррисон понятливо покивал.  
— Как скажешь, Данте.  
Данте хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
— Так что? Чем порадуешь?  
— На востоке, у одного маленького городка, якобы недавно выскочил демон. Если подтвердится, дам знать, где именно.  
— Спасибо, приятель, — поблагодарил его Данте.  
Моррисон, чуть улыбаясь, немного приподнял шляпу в ответ.  
— Нет проблем, Данте. Будь на связи.  
Он поднялся, собираясь уходить.  
— Если надумаешь вызвать клининговую службу, сообщи. У меня есть очень неплохие ребята на примете. И скидка, Данте. Скидка, — он, посмеиваясь, потер пальцами, изображая пересчёт купюр.  
— Да, верно, — спохватился Данте. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща конверт и протянул Моррисону. Тот нахмурился, но взял и заглянул внутрь.  
— Ого… — Моррисон присвистнул и искоса посмотрел на Данте. — Удачный заказ? Или, я чего-то не знаю?  
Данте ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему.  
Моррисон согласно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Как знаешь, Данте, — он спрятал конверт в карман. — Я позабочусь об этом. До связи.  
Моррисон вышел и Данте снова остался в офисе один, если не считать Верджила, истуканом застывшего у стены.

Ночью Данте, растянувшегося “на минуточку” на диване в ожидании новостей, разбудила Триш.  
— Данте, — тревожно позвала она. — Вставай.  
Данте открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок, расцвеченный красными и синими огнями с мигалок патрульных машин.  
— Что случилось? — от цветных мельтешащих бликов, заныло в висках, и Данте, душераздирающе зевнув, отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— Надо уходить, — Триш, не зажигая света, стремительно двигалась по офису. — Леди решила играть по жесткому.  
Данте сел, встряхнул головой, нащупал стоявшую рядом полупустую бутылку, и глотнул прямо из горла, промачивая пересохшее горло.  
— Какого черта?  
Триш, не обращая на него внимания, бесцеремонно выгребла из стола мелочь, сунула в каждый сапог по длинному, изогнутому ножу, подкрасила в темноте у зеркала губы и посмотрела на Данте, по прежнему сидящего на диване.  
— Шевелись. Или хочешь дождаться штурма?  
— Штурма? Она решила нас штурмовать? — Данте сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь рельефное витражное стекло окна.  
Триш закатила глаза.  
— Иногда, я просто не верю, что в тебе половина демонической крови. Как ты умудрился все проспать?  
Данте развел руками в ответ. Триш покачала головой и повернулась к стеллажу.  
— Всё убрал? — внимательно осматривая пустые полки и пробковую доску за столом, спросила она.  
— Всё, — Данте встал и потянулся.  
— И из комнат тоже? — уточнила Триш.  
— Отовсюду, — заверил её Данте.  
— Хорошо. Уверена, они разнесут тут все в щепки. Леди, кажется, не намерена отступать, — Триш задумчиво посмотрела на Верджила. — Чем он её так задел?  
Данте со вкусом, как следует, размял затекшие плечи и похрустел шеей.  
— Наверное, тем, что не воспринял её всерьёз, — он ещё раз зевнул и неспешно направился к двери в туалет.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Триш с недоверием уставилась на него.  
Данте пожал плечами.  
— Да. Плюс, она вбила себе в голову, что если бы не Верджил, Аркхэм бы не ввязался в историю с башней.  
— Ты серьёзно решил сейчас отлить? Вместо того, чтобы уходить? — уточнила Триш ему в спину.  
Данте скрылся в ванной комнате.  
— Считаешь, я с ними не справлюсь? — минуту спустя, спросил он под шум воды, споласкивая руки.  
Триш щелкнула выключателем, гася свет, и распахнула дверь.  
— Считаю, ты недостаточно хорошо понял, что происходит, — она сложила руки на груди.  
Позади нее, в холле офиса, зазвенело стекло и зашипела дымовая граната, сразу следом, искаженный мегафоном унылый голос, вместе с дымом, заполнил помещение:  
— К вам обращается шериф города. Мы знаем, что вы скрываете опасного преступника, находящегося в розыске. Я требую его немедленной передачи в руки полиции. В противном случае, ваши действия будут рассматриваться как пособничество.  
Триш выразительно выгнула бровь.  
— Теперь тебе лучше ясно? — она слегка кивнула себе за спину.  
Отодвинув её с дороги, Данте вышел обратно в холл.  
— Это они серьёзно? — с недоверием спросил он, не ожидая, впрочем, ответа.  
Триш, обогнув его, бесшумно приблизилась к разбитому окну и осторожно заглянула в дыру. Потом, подошла к прикрытым пока дверям, вглядываясь в щель, и также, не производя ни звука, накинула на них засов.  
— Ну вот. Ты молодец, — вернувшись обратно к столу после всех манипуляций, недовольно заявила она. — Мы потеряли время, и они окружили все здание. Но, ты можешь быть горд — кажется, здесь весь спецназ штата. И даже военные. Леди, наверное, из кожи вон вылезла, чтобы поднять всех на уши.  
Все ещё не веря, Данте тоже заглянул в дыру. Триш не врала, за окном, плотными рядами, стояли штурмовики, прячась за огромными бронированными щитами. За ними, щерились стволами окна и крыши соседних зданий.  
— Она тоже там? — не оборачиваясь, негромко спросил Данте.  
— Да, — ответила за спиной Триш. — Я видела её в переулке, когда шла сюда.  
Данте тяжело вздохнул, отходя от окна.  
— Я предупреждала тебя, не стоит слишком доверять людям, — сочувственно глядя на него, сказала Триш.  
— Теперь уже неважно, — Данте потер подбородок. Следовало бы побриться, чтобы снова не запускать себя, но вряд ли Триш это одобрила бы сейчас. — Я могу прорваться, — наконец, сказал он.  
Триш чуть шевельнулась, меняя положение.  
— Я тоже могу, — недовольно сказала она. — А он, — Триш указала на Верджила. — Покрошит их всех в салат. И что мы тогда получим в итоге? Пораскинь мозгами. Только не буквально.  
— Подтверждение, что он действительно маньяк, а мы пособники, — Данте снова вздохнул, опираясь о стол и скрещивая на груди руки.  
Опять было нужно разгребать последствия чужих комплексов и обид. Хотя, в данном случае, Данте даже не мог определиться, на кого стоит свалить вину за этот бедлам. На Верджила, безучастно продолжавшего стоять у стены, или все таки на Леди, невесть с чего вздумавшей затребовать виру. Пока что, лидировала Леди. Верджил, в конце концов, в мир людей не стремился. Данте сам его сюда вытащил. И это возвращало всё к проблеме более серьёзной и неотложной. Время и без того поджимало, а кучка вооруженных идиотов, во главе с возомнившей о себе черт знает что Леди, отнимали драгоценные минуты. Чувствуя раздражение, Данте призвал меч.  
— Они нам не соперники, — мягко произнесла Триш. — К тому же… Леди явилась не одна. Моррисон сказал мне, что она подключила к этому делу еще двоих охотников на демонов. Как минимум. Наверняка, они устроили нам ловушки. Мы пройдем, а он? — она указала глазами на Верджила.  
— Моррисон? Он в курсе? — Данте покрутил меч в руке, слушая, как поет клинок, и вопросительно посмотрел на неё.  
Триш слегка пожала плечами.  
— Он меня сюда и направил, — она тряхнула волосами, отбрасывая за спину свесившуюся на лицо прядь. — Просил передать тебе координаты и пожелание уходить, как можно быстрее. Но ты протянул время, — недовольно закончила она.  
— Ты можешь уйти сама по себе, — заметил Данте.  
Триш, не говоря ни слова, резко взмахнула рукой, влепив ему звонкую пощечину и разбивая губы и нос, и отвернулась.  
— Прости, — Данте вытер ладонью лицо, чувствуя, как затягивается под рукой лопнувшая кожа. — Просто, не обязательно тонуть всем вместе.  
Триш промолчала. Это было плохо. Ссориться с ней не хотелось. Особенно, сейчас.  
— Ладно, что ты предлагаешь? — сдался Данте.  
Триш обернулась.  
— Можно вызвать Неро, — предложила она.  
— Зачем? — удивился Данте. — Еще и его втянуть во все это? Он мне потом спасибо не скажет.  
— Он тебе уже спасибо не скажет, — заметила Триш. — Леди разворошила осиное гнездо. Пока ты спал, по всей стране прошли облавы на охотников на демонов. Многим наверху мы давно были не по нутру, а тут такой повод. Теперь, охотники на демонов официально вне закона. Моррисон был в баре, когда туда нагрянул спецназ. Он смог уйти и передал весточку мне, а я сразу отправилась к тебе, — она поджала губы.  
Данте потер ноющий висок.  
— Как можно быть такой идиоткой? — вздохнул он, не уточняя, кого именно имеет в виду.  
Триш фыркнула.  
— Чего ты еще ждал от человека?  
С улицы донесся шум возни, затем, уже знакомый голос, с теми же унылыми интонациями, снова затрещал в мегафон предупреждение о том, что будет, если они немедленно не выдадут преступника. Триш слегка качнулась, рассматривая происходящее на улице через разбитое окно.  
— О, мы будем звездами всех новостей, — с ноткой самодовольства, слегка улыбаясь, сообщила она. — Весь цвет журналистики под твоими окнами.  
— Ты мне, конечно, не поверишь, но я бы прекрасно обошелся без всего этого, — Данте подтянул ремни на груди и с тоской осмотрел свой новенький пижонистый плащ, всего пару дней, как из мастерской.  
Триш закатила глаза, но промолчала.  
— Ладно, — начал Данте, но его заглушили автоматные очереди, зазвенело стекло, а из дверей полетели щепки.  
На улице грохнуло и тут же что-то проскрежетало по стене. Наверное, штурмующие, или, что более вероятно, конкретно Леди, сбили вывеску. Еще один прицельный выстрел из гаубицы, разнес огромное окно и разворотил потолок. В воздухе, в довесок к дымовой шашке, заклубилась взвесь штукатурки и извести. Затрещала крыша, обрушиваясь внутрь, и сразу следом, на остатках второго этажа и лестнице, затопали чужие ноги. Весь любовно отстроенный Данте офис, его дом, застонал и заскрипел, разваливаясь на части. От злости у Данте помутилось в глазах.  
— Плевать, — он стиснул рукоять меча и подпрыгнул вверх, пробивая уцелевшее перекрытие.  
— Данте! — крикнула ему вслед Триш, а в следующую секунду он услышал, как она отстреливается, а еще секундой позже, зазвенело Ямато.  
В пару взмахов Ребеллиона раскидав людей в нелепой броне по углам, Данте выскочил через дыру на крышу, прямо под шквальный огонь, и, отбивая летящие в него пули, попытался осмотреться, сквозь валивший от офиса дым, завесу пыли и искры от порванных проводов. Пожалуй, стоило признать честно, дело обстояло хуже, чем он думал. Улица перед офисом до самого перекрестка, была забита патрульными машинами и бронированными фургончиками. Между ними, скучковались люди. Проулки вокруг офиса, площадка за ним, все крыши и окна соседних домов, также были заполнены под завязку бойцами всех мастей и разной степени вооруженности. То здесь, то там, мелькали вспышки камер и вертелись вездесущие репортеры. Все было плохо. Все было очень плохо. Но хуже всего была Леди, стоявшая у одной из машин, как всегда опираясь на свою любимую гаубицу и в окружении двух подручных, чьи рожи позитива Данте также не добавили. Заметив, что Данте на неё смотрит, она крикнула:  
— Выдай ублюдка! Еще не поздно все закончить по мирному!  
Данте лишь качнул головой. Миром тут уже больше не пахло. Не стоило и надеяться на то, чтобы разойтись полюбовно.  
Чья-то шальная пуля больно обожгла плечо, и одновременно с этим, знакомый черный сгусток энергии, вылетев из разбитого дверного проёма, превратил ближайшие машины, перекрывшие улицы, в груду искореженного горящего металла. Данте спрыгнул обратно в пролом, едва успев отклониться от стремительной атаки Ямато.  
— Полегче, — он перехватил руку Верджила и мягко отвел назад.  
Тот, все с тем же безмятежным лицом, что стоял у стены, выпрямился и опустил меч.  
— Что она сказала тебе? — спросила Триш, пинком разворачивая обломок крыши, чтобы отгородиться от стрелков. — Я слышала её голос.  
— Ничего нового, — Данте сосредоточенно пытался оттереть с полы плаща пятно сажи. — Но рядом с ней Гиббс и Бендер. И это паршиво.  
Он посмотрел на Триш, она вернула ему встревоженный взгляд, а затем, не сговариваясь, они вместе посмотрели на Верджила, замершего рядом.  
— Уверена, они напрятали “святой воды” везде, где только можно, — Триш с таким раздражением загнала в пистолет новую обойму, что выбила искры.  
Данте согласно кивнул. Он тоже так думал. Собственно говоря, он сам не был большим сторонником играть по честному, предпочитая облегчать себе задачу, как только можно. Из-за чего в свое время не раз сходился в жарких “спорах” с Верджилом, свято соблюдавшим своеобразный кодекс чести. Но все же, прибегать к “святой воде” — эдакому варианту коктейля Молотова, только рассчитанного на демонов, — считал плохим тоном. А вот Леди “святой водой” не брезговала. А уж ждать честной игры от Гиббса и Бендера, от чьих имен перекашивало всех уважающих себя охотников, и вовсе было наивно и глупо. И если за себя и Триш, Данте был спокоен, то в том, что при таком раскладе Леди с сотоварищами обязательно загонят Верджила, действовавшего сейчас чисто на рефлексах тела, в ловушку, не сомневался.  
— Нужно быть аккуратными, — словно считывая его мысли, сказала Триш, подходя ближе. — Я не оспариваю его силу, — она посмотрела на Верджила. — Но сейчас он особенно уязвим. Если они убьют его, то…  
— Я понял, — Данте досадливо поморщился.  
Как вообще у него получилось вляпаться в это всё?  
— А ты бы не могла перенести его? Ты же открываешь для себя порталы постоянно.  
Триш выразительно посмотрела на него, как бы говоря: “Идиот”. Вслух, однако, она сказала другое:  
— Если бы я могла, никакой проблемы бы у нас не было. Верно?  
— Да… — Данте оперся на меч, потом задумчиво посмотрел на Ямато в руках Верджила.  
— Даже не думай, — не сводя с него пристального взгляда, Триш сложила руки на груди. — Боюсь представить, что ты наоткрываешь, не имея понятия о том, как это делается.  
— Да, пожалуй, идея не очень, — согласился Данте. — А ты? — спросил он с плохо скрытой надеждой. — Знаешь, как их открыть мечом?  
— Если бы знала, мы бы тут уже не стояли, — сухо произнесла Триш и прислушалась.  
Данте тоже вслушался.  
За полуразрушенными стенами офиса что-то, постепенно нарастая, загрохотало и заревело. Сильнее закричали люди, беспрерывно зазвучали выстрелы, что-то взорвалось. Затем раздался звук бьющихся машин и резкий визг тормозов.  
Данте снова переглянулся с Триш.  
— Вот только их тут не хватало, — пробормотал он.  
— Не ворчи, — Триш напротив заметно приободрилась. — Они очень вовремя.  
Данте закатил глаза, но спорить не стал и выглянул из-за укрытия. Сквозь пролом на месте бывшего входа, виднелся знакомый фургон.  
— Эй, пацан! — крикнул на пробу Данте. — Ты выбрал неудачное время зайти в гости.  
— Давайте живее! — напряженно отозвался Неро.  
Судя по звукам, он отстреливался, и как будто пока успешно, но рассчитывать, что это продлится долго, Данте бы не стал. Кивнув Триш, он осторожно взял Верджила за руку и потянул ко входу.  
— Давай, быстро и осторожно, — пробормотал он, совсем не уверенный, что тот реагирует на слова.  
Однако под прикрытием Триш они без помех добрались до фургона, и едва загрузились, как машина, с ревом, рванула с места так, что Данте мотнуло в сторону и ощутимо приложило к стенке кабинки душа. Триш вцепилась в стойку, и лишь Верджил невозмутимо, кажется даже толком не покачнувшись, остался сидеть на диване, куда успел его сгрузить Данте.  
— Вижу, в школу вождения тебя так и не приняли … — с легким раздражением начал Данте и замолчал, поняв, что за рулем сидит Неро, и больше в фургоне, кроме них троих, никого нет.  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно огрызнулся тот, пытаясь рулить и отстреливаться одновременно.  
— Присмотри за ним, — указав на Верджила, попросил Данте Триш и пролез на второе переднее сидение.  
— Как ты здесь оказался? — Данте примерился и выстрелил в левое окно в промежуток, когда Неро выкручивая руль, отклонился назад.  
— Доехал, — буркнул Неро, но сдаваясь под пристальным взглядом Данте, нехотя процедил, — Моррисон позвонил, — и, выправив руль, устремился прямо на заграждение, тараня машины, оказавшиеся на пути.  
Данте с усмешкой покачал головой, аккуратно срезая пару снайперов, пытавшихся пробить им колеса.  
— Вот же старый лис.  
Неро покосился на него, резко свернув в узкий проулок, и направил машину по лестнице вниз.  
— Твою ж… — прошипел Данте, прикусив от тряски щеку.  
— И твою тоже, — согласился Неро.  
Они вылетели на улицу, куда гораздо более свободную, нежели та, которая была перед офисом, и петляя между машинами и людьми, устремились к выезду из города.  
— Они даже не эвакуировали жителей, — с осуждением произнесла Триш, глядя в окно.  
Данте фыркнул.  
— Чего ты еще ждала от людей?  
Неро поджав губы, недовольно посмотрел на него, но промолчал.  
— Ты не ранен? — Данте попытался его осмотреть, но Неро лишь раздраженно отмахнулся от него.  
— За собой следи.  
Данте пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку, искренне считая, что свою часть обязанностей в режиме “заботливый дядюшка”, он выполнил. Он уже собирался спросить, с какого собственно черта, Неро контачит с Моррисоном и как давно, но звук вертушек, все смешал.  
— Могу их срезать, — заявила Триш.  
— Тут гражданские, — воспротивился Неро.  
Триш соблазнительно улыбнулась ему.  
— Я аккуратно, — и почти не глядя, выстрелила в хвост ближайшему вертолету.  
Неро заалел ушами и насупившись уставился на дорогу. Данте ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что жизнь, кажется, входит в привычное русло.

К моменту, когда они, наконец, окончательно сбросили хвост и выбрались из штата, солнце уже перевалило за середину и начало двигаться на запад. Неро, проверив ещё раз, что они точно оторвались, направил фургон к ближайшей заправке.

Пока Неро осматривал колёса, Данте обошёл машину кругом, разглядывая следы от выстрелов, многочисленные царапины и вмятины.  
— Твоя подружка тебе голову оторвет за то, что ты сделал с её фургоном.  
— Вообще то, это мой фургон, — недружелюбно отозвался Неро. — И она мне не подружка, а партнёр по бизнесу.  
Данте чуть слышно хмыкнул. Надо же, слова-то какие умные. Не ожидал.  
Он, прекрасно зная, как это того бесит, остановился у Неро за спиной, наблюдая, как тот измеряет в колесах давление и решая, нужно ли подкачать или так сойдёт.  
Пару минут Неро пытался продолжать своё занятие, как ни в чем не бывало, но все таки не выдержал и выпрямившись обернулся.  
— Что? — агрессивно спросил он.  
— Ну, так и где твой партнёр? — Данте, с любопытством его рассматривая, скрестил руки на груди.  
Неро потёр кончик носа, явно решая, стоит ли отвечать, или лучше послать.  
— Она с Кирие, — всё же сказал он. — Они поехали в безопасное место.  
— Понятно, — Данте понимающе покивал. — И где такое?  
Неро посмотрел на него с подозрением, словно пытался понять, издевается тот или нет.  
— В Фортуне, конечно.  
— Ага, точно, — протянул Данте, отворачиваясь. — Как я сам не догадался?  
От дверей маленького магазинчика при заправке, к ним направилась Триш. Вид у неё был обеспокоенный.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что вы вернулись? — вдруг с обидой спросил Неро.  
Данте повернулся к нему.  
— М, потому что мы не совсем вернулись? — он бросил короткий взгляд на окно фургона, за которым сидел, скрытый за шторкой, Верджил.  
— А как? Наполовину? — Неро собрал свои инструменты и с грохотом закинул их в фургон.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Данте. — Наполовину.  
Неро резко повернулся к нему.  
— Может, хватит уже держать меня за идиота? — начал он.  
Подошедшая Триш, бесцеремонно его оборвала.  
— Нас объявили в розыск, — она хлопнула Данте по руке небольшой стопкой полицейских распечаток: “Разыскиваются”. На верхнем листе, с черно-белого размытого фото, разбиваясь на крупные точки, красовался, стоявший на разрушенной крыше собственного офиса, Данте. — Это, — Триш постучала ногтем по листу, — крутится по всем новостям, — она самодовольно усмехнулась. — К сожалению, из-за такой сенсации, на всех дорогах теперь блокпосты. И вот это уже проблема, поскольку время поджимает. А нам, — она выразительно посмотрела на Данте и указала глазами на Верджила. — Нужно торопиться.  
Неро с подозрением посмотрел на неё, потом на Данте и глянул на Верджила, скрытого за занавеской. Кажется, он как раз собрался что-то спросить, когда Триш, очаровательно ему улыбнувшись и чуть выставив вперед грудь, интимно понизив голос, попросила:  
— Подбросишь нас?  
Неро залип на мгновение на ложбинке между её грудей, потом залился краской и отвернулся. Триш, немедленно, обошла его вокруг.  
— Я серьезно, — перестав ломаться, сказала она и, вынув прямо из воздуха новенькую туристическую карту, указала ему отмеченную на ней точку. — Нам нужно сюда.  
Неро хмуро посмотрел на Триш, принявшей ради разнообразия самый целомудренный вид, потом на карту, забрал её и развернул, глядя остановившимся взглядом в одну точку. Наверное, прикидывая, стоит ли вообще ввязываться во всё это и дальше.  
— Подброшу, — буркнул он, наконец, свернул карту, сунул ее в карман, и больше ни на кого не глядя, ушёл к водительскому месту.  
Триш хмыкнула.  
— Поговори с ним нормально, — посоветовала она Данте.  
— Сказать проще, чем сделать, — признался Данте.  
— Я уверена, у тебя получится, — насмешливо заверила его Триш и поднялась в фургон.  
Данте, тяжело вздохнув, последовал за ней.

Снова устроившись на месте пассажира, спустя примерно полчаса после остановки, Данте, без особого интереса, спросил:  
— И давно ты держишь контакт с Моррисоном?  
Неро скосил на него глаза.  
— После истории с Клифотом. А что?  
Данте пожал плечами.  
— Да просто. Неожиданно. Он не очень охотно расширяет свой круг работы.  
— Ну, тебя тут как бы некоторое время не было, так что… — Неро изобразил на лице гримасу, как бы говорившую: “Сам виноват”.  
Данте его пантомиму проигнорировал.  
— Не знаешь, что с ним?  
Неро, явно по привычке, потёр кончик носа.  
— Точно — нет. Он позвонил, сказал, что тебе срочно нужна помощь, что на охотников идёт облава и что он сам заляжет на дно, пока всё не устаканится и посоветовал нам сделать тоже самое. Я отправил Нико с Кирие в Фортуну, и поехал к тебе, — он покосился на Данте и тот подумал, что, пожалуй, стоит ему что-то сказать на это.  
— Ты оказался вовремя, — выдал он первую пришедшую на ум фразу.  
За спиной тяжело вздохнула Триш. Но Неро, кажется, претензий не имел. Смущенно улыбнувшись, он с напускной бравадой, отмахнулся:  
— Обращайся.  
Некоторое время они опять ехали в тишине. Данте вяло думал о том, есть ли смысл пытаться где-то снова открыть свой бизнес, или это будет напрасная трата средств и времени. Он с тоской вспоминал холл разрушенного офиса, такой привычный и знакомый до мельчайших трещинок на стенах. Музыкальный автомат в углу с коллекцией любимых дисков. Приглушенный мягкий свет. Кожаные диваны, ударную установку, стол и любимое кресло. Уютную небольшую спальню наверху и маленький бар внизу. Чёрт, он ведь отправил бельё в прачечную. Кому-то теперь достанутся его мягкие хлопковые простыни... Триш как-то смеялась, что он слишком привязался к вещам. И, наверное, в чем-то была права. Но Данте любил, чтобы ему было удобно, и свой офис он педантично, можно даже сказать — с любовью, обустроил под свои нужды и прихоти. Мой дом, моя крепость, как говорится. Вот Данте и сделал себе крепость. Только про ров вокруг забыл. И про дракона на цепи. Да чёрт бы с ним, с драконом. Но ему точно не стоило пускать в офис всех подряд… Данте снова вспомнил Леди, стоявшую среди штурмовиков, и только чтобы не думать о её предательстве, снова спросил:  
— А как же ваш приют?  
Неро от неожиданности вильнул рулём, но тут же выправил.  
— Я думал, ты спишь, — сказал он, оправдываясь под насмешливым взглядом. — Какой ещё приют?  
— Я слышал, вы там у себя приютили толпу пострадавших голодранцев, — Данте принялся перезаряжать пистолеты, изредка косясь на Неро.  
У того на лице отразилась нечитаемая гамма эмоций.  
— Нико… — протянул он, покачав головой. — Вот ведь… это она тебе навешала? — Неро снова качнул головой, словно не верил в то, что его болтливая подружка могла сочинить про него такое. — Нет у нас никакого приюта. Кирие иногда относит еду в пункт помощи бездомным. И все. У меня с работой не важно, а Кирие еще учится. На нас двоих денег впритык. Какой ещё, к чёртовой матери, приют?  
Данте убрал пистолеты обратно в кобуру.  
— У тебя проблемы с деньгами? — спросил он. — Почему не сказал.  
Вид у Неро стал совсем забавный. Одновременно пристыженный и возмущённый. Он явно досадовал на себя за то, что проговорился и Данте, наблюдал за ним, откровенно веселясь.  
— Я сам могу с этим разобраться, — огрызнулся Неро и нахохлился.  
— Что в этом такого? — не понял Данте. — У меня есть деньги, у тебя нет. Сказал бы мне, я бы поделился.  
— С каких пор они у тебя есть? — удивился Неро. — Все знают, что ты вечно сидишь без цента в кармане.  
Триш, с интересом слушавшая их диалог, засмеялась. Неро недовольно покосился на неё. Данте сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Больше слушай, что болтают другие, — посоветовал он и повторил, — сказал бы, я бы поделился. — Он с тоской уставился в окно. — Тоже мне, ценность...  
Брови у Неро взлетели куда-то на лоб, а вид стал растерянный.  
— Я как-нибудь сам. — Алея ушами, неловко пробормотал он, и явно не удержавшись, посмотрел назад, на Верджила, равнодушно уставившегося в одну точку перед собой и никак не отреагировавшего на их разговор.  
— Что с ним такое? — стараясь скрыть в голосе обиду и разочарование, как можно небрежнее, спросил Неро. — Он какой-то неживой. Как кукла.  
— Потому что он и есть неживой, — думая о своём, сказал Данте.  
Фургон снова вильнул.  
— В каком смысле? — напряженно уточнил Неро.  
— В прямом, — подтвердил его подозрения Данте.  
Неро резко ударил по тормозам.  
Кажется, безобразная манера Нико водить, как попало, передавалась воздушно-капельным путём.  
Уперевшись ладонью в панель приборов, Данте недовольно посмотрел на него.  
— Что?  
— Ты что, убил его? — потрясённо произнёс Неро.  
Данте неопределённо помахал ладонью. Как бы говоря: “Да, что-то вроде того”.  
— Ты. Его. Убил? — с непередаваемой интонацией, раздельно повторил Неро.  
Данте хотел было сказать, что Верджилу не привыкать, как вдруг до него дошло ещё кое-что.  
— Ты что, переживаешь за него? — он с изумлением уставился на Неро.  
Тот стушевался и пошёл пятнами.  
— А он тебе, кажется, даже пары слов нормально не сказал, — задумчиво его рассматривая, заметил Данте. — Когда ты успел к нему привязаться?  
Неро вместо ответа завёл машину.  
— Не жди, что он будет водить тебя на бейсбол и вообще начнёт изображать из себя любящего папашу, — счёл Данте своим долгом предупредить Неро.  
Неро передернул плечами. То ли от сквозняка, то ли представил себе Верджила в качестве любящего отца. Данте, ради интереса, тоже попробовал. Как ни странно, что-то любопытное в возникшей картинке было. Что-то, от чего Данте, на мгновение, даже пожалел, что Верджил не имел возможности на самом деле растить сына. Пока не вспомнил, что Верджил, на его вопрос, кем была мать Неро, признался, что совершенно её не помнит и понятия не имел о сыне...  
— Зачем вам в это место? — указав на листок с координатами, спросил Неро, меняя тему и отвлекая Данте от его размышлений.  
— Возможно, там остался открытый портал, — ответила Триш вместо Данте.  
— В ад? — уточнил Неро. — Ты хочешь вернуться? — он с удивлением посмотрел на Данте.  
Тот пожал плечами, слегка скривив губы.  
— Не то, чтобы я прямо горел желанием…  
— В аду осталась душа Верджила, — пояснила Триш, перебив его.  
На этот раз Неро чудом удержал руль.  
— Он опять разделился?  
— Не нарочно, — машинально заступился за брата Данте, Триш насмешливо фыркнула позади, Неро с подозрением посмотрел на неё. — Вообще-то… это моя вина, — под короткий смешок Триш, нехотя, признал Данте.  
— Твоя? Это как? — Неро сильнее сжал руль.  
Данте вместо ответа лизнул палец и потер отверстие от пули на плаще. Дыра, конечно, никуда не делась, но хотя бы края немного разгладились. Может, получится прикрыть это дело какой-нибудь заплаткой? Но тут Данте вспомнил, что дорога в выбранное им ателье, изготавливающее эксклюзивную одежду из превосходной кожи, была для него закрыта на неопределённое время, а что там натворят умельцы из низкопробных кустарных мастерских, даже представить было страшно. Данте с содроганием вспомнил штаны и плащ, в которых отправился на Клифот. Это как раз был тот случай, когда ему захотелось попробовать что-то новое — модель, фасон, материал. И он поддался на уговоры Леди, знавшую “одну офигенную мастерскую экипировки для байкеров. Ты закачаешься Данте. Они такие молодцы!” И? То ли понимание офигенности у Данте с Леди расходилось на корню, то ли байкеры нынче не нуждались в хорошей защите, больше заливая живот пивом, чем наматывая километры на своих железных приятелях. Но штаны, уже на второй день обвисли и пошли пузырями на коленях и заднице, а моментально появившиеся потертости добавили не благородства, а сходства с бомжом, сидевшим у бара каждый вечер. Из чего сшили плащ, Данте и вовсе не понял. Он выбирал тяжёлую и плотную, отличной выделки, кожу буйвола. Но чудесная кожа, после целого дня носки, потеряла свою фактуру и объём и обвисла дешевым дерматином. Про кобуру и жилет и вовсе было лучше промолчать. Их Данте, выкинул почти сразу. Триш тогда лишь зафыркала, негодуя над тем, что только Данте, со своей манерой все спускать на тормозах, мог дать себя обдурить. Но вообще-то, в тот день, когда Моррисон привёл Ви, Данте как раз собирался наведаться в это чудо-ателье и как следует “покачаться” с “офигенными молодцами”, выказывая своё восхищение их мастерством в умении дурить людей. Только, все полетело куда-то не туда, стоило увидеть знакомую книгу в руках Ви. В итоге, Данте, как тот хомяк из сказки, сорвался с места, не переодевшись и даже не побрившись. Верджил потом все время, которое они провели вместе в аду, смеялся над его видом, отмечая при каждом удобном случае неповторимый стиль и элегантность кроя. Данте скрипнул зубами и потёр подбородок, заметив краем глаза, что Неро надулся и демонстративно его игнорирует.  
— Что? — не понял Данте.  
— Он спросил, что ты такого сделал, что Верджил разделился, — невозмутимо напомнила Триш, листая старый, потрепанный журнал.  
— Ну и? — Данте недовольно посмотрел на неё.  
— Это твои пять минут славы, сам и объясняй, — отрезала Триш.  
Данте недвусмысленно вздернул бровь, как бы намекая, что не упустит случая припомнить ей это. Но Триш окатила его таким холодным презрением, что он стушевался и отвернулся. В конце концов, она права. Он сам был виноват в том, что случилось, ему и объяснять. Сыну Верджила. С ума сойти. Данте покачал головой.  
— Тут такое дело, малыш, — Неро фыркнул, но Данте его проигнорировал. — Ад, сам понимаешь, место не самое весёлое. Так что, когда подвернулась возможность, я взял твоего старика за шиворот и... вышел через первый попавшийся портал. И всё бы хорошо, вот только при переходе, Верджил потерял в аду душу. Потому что оказалось, так делать нельзя. Но кто бы знал, верно? Так что, сейчас мы все направляемся в ад, чтобы всё исправить, — Данте, закончив эту тираду, мученически возвел глаза к грязноватому потолку фургона.  
Неро помолчал, обдумывая услышанное.  
— А почему ты не разделился? — недружелюбно спросил он и Данте искренне восхитился. Надо же, есть кто-то, кто действительно переживает за этого сноба. При условии, что самому Верджилу на все эти переживания с высоты плевать. Данте сильно сомневался, чтобы Верджил проявил хотя бы пятую долю того же беспокойства за сына в подобной ситуации с Неро.  
— Я… — сообразив, что пауза подзатянулась, начал Данте и, споткнувшись, замолчал и обернулся к Триш. — А почему я не разделился?  
— Кто знает? — пожала она плечами. — Порталы вещь опасная. Сложно сказать, как они сработают. И с кем. Может, ты сам того не зная, своей силой смог разорвать мешавшую преграду и потому вышел полностью? Может, ещё почему-нибудь. Я не знаю.  
Неро шумно вздохнул.  
— Да не волнуйся, пацан, — успокоил его Данте. — Все с ним будет нормально.  
“Наверное”, добавил он про себя.  
Неро, видимо, не особо успокоился, потому что громко скрипнул зубами и больше ничего не спрашивая, включил фары и прибавил газу. За окнами только начало темнеть, но от яркого света темнота как будто наоборот усилилась. Данте, бездумно уставился на асфальт, убегающий под колёса их фургона, и вскоре, сам того не заметив, погрузился в сон.

Ему снилось, что он стоял посреди огромного чёрного озера. Стоял, прямо на воде, не проваливаясь. Совсем как тот бедняга философ из старых баек. Вокруг клубился белый, непроницаемый туман. От этого тумана, в груди разливалось беспокойство. Данте не видел, но точно знал — там, в этом тумане, что-то было. Кто-то был. Кто-то, ему невидимый, но опасный. И вдруг, в какой-то момент, он отчётливо понял, что у него нет тела, и он не стоит на месте, а как бы плывёт навстречу этому кому-то или чему-то. Плывёт, чтобы умереть. От накатившего липкого страха, Данте, попытался воспротивиться и остановиться, но почувствовал, как начинает распадаться на части и запаниковал ещё сильнее. Тогда, он наоборот сжался изо всех сил, пытаясь удержать себя. Черное озеро, в ответ на это, как будто расслоилось, выталкивая на поверхность длинные тонкие кровавые разводы. А в следующий миг, эти разводы взвились в воздух веревками, и, двигаясь сами по себе, начали сплетаться в плотный кокон, утягивая Данте прямо в озеро.  
— Держи мою руку, — вдруг прозвучал знакомый голос.  
Ничего не понимая, Данте попытался протянуть свою невидимую руку к такому же невидимому обладателю голоса. Но почувствовал только, как его засасывает в озеро все быстрее и быстрее, а отверстие у кокона стремительно сжимается, отрезая его от белесого тумана.  
— Сконцентрируйся, — раздраженно потребовал голос, и Данте вдруг узнал его.  
— Верджил… — подумал-прошелестел он, и сразу, следом, увидел бледную полупрозрачную ладонь, почти перед самым носом и вцепился в неё своей мысленной рукой.  
— Данте, — в голосе Верджила послышалось явное облегчение.  
Он, стиснув Данте пальцы, сильно потянул его вверх.  
— Возвращайся, — сказал он. — Пока не поздно. Живым здесь не место.  
— Верджил, — с тревогой позвал его Данте, вглядываясь в едва различимое в тумане лицо. — Верджил…

И проснулся.  
С минуту он бездумно таращился в потолок. Потом, потянулся, размял плечи и обнаружил, что рядом, на месте водителя, теперь сидит Триш, уверенно управляя фургоном с выключенными фарами в густой ночной темноте. Не глядя на него, она негромко поинтересовалась:  
— Кошмар?  
Данте растер лицо, уколов пальцы щетиной. Следовало уже срочно побриться. Щетина в ближайшее время грозила превратиться в бороду. А фанатом этого аксессуара Данте точно не был. Он посмотрел назад, в салон. Там, за водительским креслом, неловко примостившись на сидении у столика, посапывая носом, спал Неро. Напротив него, по прежнему на диване, сидел Верджил, и Данте подумал, что нужно было пересадить брата за стол, раз уж ему все равно сейчас плевать на удобства. Он повернулся обратно к Триш. Та терпеливо ждала ответа.  
— Да нет, — сказал ей Данте, понимая, что сон больше не кажется ему страшным. — Так, ерунда.  
— Точно? — кажется, Триш он не убедил. Но обсуждать с ней страшный туман и кого-то, кто там спрятался, Данте не хотелось. Это даже звучало глупо. Так что, ничего не сказав, он встал и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить Неро и не задеть Верджила, пробрался к кабинке в глубине салона.  
Несколько минут спустя, не обращая внимания на тусклый неровный свет и тряску, Данте меланхолично скреб по подбородку опасной бритвой, которую с недавних пор взялся за обыкновение всегда носить с собой. В пыльном зеркале причудливыми потусторонними пятнами, расплывалось его собственное лицо, кажущееся сейчас чужим и незнакомым. Вглядываясь в своё отражение, Данте, наконец, подумал о том, что сон, возможно, был не совсем сном. Кто знает, где там сейчас блуждает душа Верджила? Подхлестываемый этой мыслью, Данте быстро закончил бритье и вышел обратно.  
— Есть ли в аду чёрное озеро? — устраиваясь обратно на месте пассажира, как бы между прочим, спросил он у Триш.  
Она фыркнула и покосилась на него.  
— Какое именно тебя интересует?  
Данте задумался на мгновение. Чтобы описать место, нужно было его видеть, а он ничего, кроме белёсой завесы над пугающе ровной гладью чёрной воды, не разглядел. Ну и пофиг. Данте слегка пожал плечами и, уже предвидя усмешку Триш, так и сказал:  
— Которое всё в тумане.  
Триш, однако, даже не улыбнулась, а наоборот как будто встревожилась.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о нём?  
— Видел во сне.  
Триш нахмурилась.  
— Оно какое-то особенное? — Данте вопросительно посмотрел на неё.  
Триш чуть дёрнула уголком губ, в слабом намёке на насмешку.  
— Особенное.… Это озеро Мертвых душ, — она хмуро посмотрела на Данте. — Туда стекаются души со всех уголков вселенной. Там они очищаются от воспоминаний и груза прошлого, постепенно распадаясь и растворяясь в его водах, чтобы переродиться и снова вернуться в мир живых. Собственно, живым туда не попасть.  
Данте, припомнив слова Верджила, задумчиво кивнул.  
— Верджил? — осторожно спросила Триш.  
Данте тяжело вздохнул и снова кивнул. Триш ничего не сказала, но ему требовалось всё же уточнить, чтобы убедиться, что он понял правильно.  
— Значит, он умирает? — вопрос неприятно горчил и Данте, почти не желая слышать ответ, повернулся, рассматривая брата. Тот выглядел так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и попозавчера. Безмятежное лицо, безразличные глаза, абсолютное равнодушие ко всему.  
— Боюсь, что да, — тихо сказала Триш. — Мне жаль.  
— Да, — эхом отозвался Данте. — Да…  
Он отвернулся и уставился в окно.  
Фургон катил по дороге, мимо пролетали черные, почти неразличимые в темноте, силуэты деревьев и редких строений, о чем-то возвещали придорожные указатели и знаки. И всё это, шелест шин, рокот мотора, деревушки, облава и даже поездка в эту чёртову дыру, стало каким-то неважным и лишним. Верджил уходил, так толком и не вернувшись. И кажется, на этот раз, уходил навсегда. По его, Данте, вине.  
В глазах расплылось, и Данте, не таясь, небрежно смахнул слёзы. Триш тактично промолчала.  
— Как иронично. Мы столько дрались, а убил я его всего лишь тем, что вернул в мир людей. Он не хотел возвращаться, — Данте стащил перчатку, рассматривая ладонь. Когда-то давно, Верджил, отказавшись от протянутой ему руки, располосовал её до кости своим мечом и упал в ад. Все давно зажило, и не осталось даже шрама. Но сейчас ладонь горела призрачным огнём, напоминая о прошлом. — А меня он вытащил…  
Триш, молча, посмотрела на него, как бы спрашивая, что именно он имеет в виду.  
— Во сне, — пояснил Данте, натягивая перчатку обратно. — Меня утянуло под воду. Но появился он. Позвал меня. Сказал, живым там не место. И, выдернул оттуда… — Данте замолчал, вспоминая сон в деталях.  
— Это очень благородно с его стороны, — тихо сказала Триш.  
— Да, — задумчиво согласился Данте.  
— У вас очень сильная связь, — спустя несколько минут деликатно заметила она.  
Данте кивнул. Это удивляло его самого. Казалось бы, они столько лет были порознь. В разных мирах. Столько лет одного из них не было вообще, и всё же...  
— У нас ведь должно было быть еще не меньше пары недель. Почему все ускорилось? — с плохо скрытым отчаянием произнёс Данте. Думать о том, что возможно в этот самый момент Верджил распадается на части, переставая быть собой, прекращая существовать, было невыносимо.  
Триш грустно ему улыбнулась.  
— Я не знаю, как это устроено. Возможно, что-то пошло не так. Возможно, он сам выбрал смерть. Возможно, есть еще причина.  
Данте отрицательно качнул головой.  
Нет. Верджил бы не выбрал смерть. Не в этом случае. Он бы наоборот попытался вернуться сам, чтобы навалять Данте за то, что тот наделал. В такой смерти не было чести. Значит, что-то случилось. Что-то ускорило время.  
— Там, за туманом кто-то был, — снова вспомнив сон, проговорил Данте.  
— Кто? — Триш посмотрела на него с интересом.  
— Невидимая, огромная дрянь, — Данте вытянул ноги насколько это было возможно, и откинул спинку у кресла. — Эта дрянь стягивала к себе туман. И если объявлялся кто-то недовольный, вроде меня, опутывала такого храбреца путами и затягивала в воду. И сдаётся мне, Верджил был там именно по этой причине.  
— Имеешь в виду, что дрянь притянула и его? — уточнила Триш.  
— Нет. Он же выдернул меня оттуда. Значит, он как-то противостоял ей, — Данте, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  
За окнами посветлело, и Триш прибавила газу.  
— Ты знаешь, это всё запутанно и непонятно. Но мне кажется, это значит только одно — у нас ещё есть шанс. — Она подмигнула Данте, и тот почувствовал прилив благодарности к ней за то, что она подсказала, что происходит, не давала опускать руки, и не кинула, когда всё полетело к чертям.  
— Сменить тебя? — предложил он.  
Триш скорчила гримаску.  
— Найди себе другое занятие.  
Данте, сдаваясь, поднял руки.  
— Как скажешь.  
Вполне довольные друг другом, они обменялись улыбками.

Утром, на очередной заправке, ожидая, пока наполнится бак, Неро, отчаянно зевая и прихлебывая в перерывах паршивый кофе из автомата, поинтересовался, глядя на Верджила.  
— А его покормить не нужно?  
Данте, пытавшийся позавтракать, подавился сэндвичем. Триш, безуспешно, попыталась скрыть за кашлем смех. Неро снова насупился.  
— Нет, — с трудом проглотив кусок, просипел Данте. — Не беспокойся, пацан.  
Неро фыркнул и отошёл к бензоколонке. Данте изумленно покачал головой, и передёрнулся, на мгновение представив, как он кормит брата с ложечки. Верджил бы его точно убил на месте за такое.  
— Он так мило за него переживает, — невинно улыбаясь, заметила Триш.  
— Не понятно только, с чего? — проворчал Данте. — Он ведь его даже толком не знает.  
Триш многозначительно хмыкнула.  
— Что? — Данте на всякий случай, отложил сэндвич.  
— Ревнуешь? — рассматривая ногти, спросила Триш.  
— Кого? — не понял Данте.  
Триш засмеялась.  
— А это уже интересный вопрос, — она лукаво ему подмигнула и снова рассмеялась.  
Данте захотелось стукнуться обо что-нибудь головой. Или кого-нибудь стукнуть. Жаль, что с Триш такой номер бы не прошёл.  
— Я же шучу, — миролюбиво сказала Триш.  
Данте сделал вид, что очень занят сэндвичем и кофе.  
— Да ладно, — Триш слегка пихнула его в бок. — Но если серьёзно, он ведь пойдёт с нами. Ты понимаешь?  
Об этом Данте думал и сам. И как отговорить его не имел понятия. Уж в чем, в чем, а в упрямстве Неро мог вполне посоперничать с Верджилом. Яблочко от яблони…  
— Всё будет хорошо, — догадавшись о чем он думает, сказала Триш. — Кровь его выведет.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Меня волнует не это, — Данте смял пустой стаканчик и кинул через всю заправку в урну у магазинчика. Затем небрежно отряхнул плащ от фантомных крошек и повернулся к Триш. — Чего он ждёт от Верджила? Что Верджил раскается в чем он там, по мнению пацана должен раскаяться, прослезится и бросится к нему на шею? И семья воссоединится? М? А дальше, скучные воскресные обеды, барбекю на заднем дворе и вечерний просмотр футбола по ТВ? Не знаю, как донести до него, но он промазал. Так не получится. Верджил, он… — Данте сбился, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово.  
— Другой? — подсказала Триш. — Отличается от людей?  
Данте кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Да. Верджил это — живи и не лезь в мои дела. Или, моё дело пересеклось с тобой. Дай то, что мне нужно и не лезь, — Триш фыркнула. Данте проигнорировал её. — В аду я спросил у него, что он думает про Неро? Как думаешь, что он ответил?  
— Что он слишком человечный? — предположила Триш.  
— Хм, если бы… “Завидуешь, что он мой сын?”  
— И что в этом такого? — осторожно спросила Триш, наблюдая, как Неро наполняет канистры.  
Данте почувствовал раздражение.  
— Неро не пункт из его списка, как утереть мне нос… Ему же плевать на него, как на человека! И я боюсь, что Неро постигнет разочарование.  
Триш скрестила на груди руки и посмотрела на Данте в упор.  
— Если тебе не плевать, почему ты тогда столько времени от него бегал? Почему бегаешь сейчас?  
— Я не бегаю, — возразил Данте. — Я присматриваю за ним.  
Триш, со скепсисом, покачала головой. Дескать, да-да, верю. Потом положила руку Данте на плечо.  
— Это не моё дело, — начала она. — Но мне кажется, тебе надо прекратить додумывать за брата и Неро и перестать себя обманывать.  
— О чём ты? — не понял Данте.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что подразумевал Верджил. Ничего смертельного в его словах нет. Но ты, — Триш выразительно посмотрела на него и постучала ему по груди пальцем свободной руки. — Решил, что он просто стремится тебя задеть. И заметь, “получилось” это у него довольно успешно. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты сам, в первую очередь, хочешь такую скучную семью, как описал. Чтобы ужины, барбекю и футбол, — Триш неопределённо махнула ладонью. — Но поскольку это не подходит твоему имиджу, ты всячески это высмеиваешь при каждом удобном случае.… Ты ведь, поэтому вытащил Верджила в мир людей без спроса, скажешь, нет? Чтобы он был рядом? Потому что ты устал от одиночества. Я думаю… Неро, в отличие от тебя, более честен. Он вряд ли ждёт от твоего брата всех этих вещей, о которых ты думаешь. Но он, вообще то, недавно потерял человека, который его вырастил. Понимаешь? — Данте, чувствуя себя пристыженным, отрицательно качнул головой. Триш закатила глаза. — Неро потерял близкого, и не хочет потерять снова, и ему неважно общаются они или нет. Ему достаточно просто знания, что он есть, — пояснила она нетерпеливо, словно Данте, как маленький ребёнок, никак не мог понять элементарных вещей. — Но мне знаешь, что интересно, — добавила она. — Вот мы его соберём, твоего брата, а он не захочет всё же возвращаться, м? Или, решит подчинить себе мир людей и править всеми, что тогда? Или ещё что-нибудь не менее безумное? Опять кинешься с ним драться?  
Данте криво усмехнулся.  
— Он никогда не хотел подобного, с чего бы ему захотеть этого сейчас?  
Триш насмешливо посмотрела на него и Данте, полушутя, добавил.  
— В свете последних событий, есть резон поддержать последнее решение, не думаешь? — он слегка пихнул её локтем. Триш засмеялась. — Но если честно… мне всё равно, что он будет делать. Ты права, я просто хочу, чтобы он был рядом. А где именно, здесь или в аду — без разницы. Главное, чтоб живой.  
Триш вздернула бровь, и окинула его долгим взглядом.  
— Это сейчас были сантименты? — сдерживая улыбку, поинтересовалась она.  
Данте страдальчески закатил глаза.  
— Ну, что сказать? Старею…  
Триш фыркнула и рассмеялась.  
— Имей в виду, Верджил вряд ли оценит твою манеру вести бизнес, — полушутя, полусерьезно предупредила она.  
— Чтобы вести бизнес, нужно его иметь. А мой офис развалили. До основания, — Данте снова с грустью вспомнил холл офиса, куда он так долго выбирал диваны и стол, следом опять вспомнились простыни, которые как раз должны были вернуть из прачечной. Но делиться переживаниями с подругой, он не рискнул, опасаясь, что она из этого сделает ещё какие-нибудь неприятные и неловкие выводы.  
— Не грусти, — словно подозревая о его мыслях, утешила его Триш. — Восстановишь. Не в первый раз.  
Неро, загружавший в машину канистры, резко хлопнул задними дверцами, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— У нас вроде время поджимало, — сердито щурясь,недовольно сказал он. — Если вы закончили свои дела, может, поедем уже дальше?  
Он, все такой же насупленный, прошёл к месту водителя, по дороге толкнув Данте плечом, залез в кабину и сразу завёл машину.  
Триш, с насмешкой наблюдавшая за всей сценой, лукаво подмигнула Данте и скрылась за фургоном. Выждав пару минут, чисто из вредности, Данте последовал за ней. Предложить Неро подменить его, Данте не пришло в голову.

Было бы удивительно, если бы они добрались до проклятого, во всех отношениях, портала без “приключений”, в лице Леди и компании. Конечно, она устроила им засаду на дороге.  
Сначала, фургон, не успев затормозить, пролетел по лентам с гвоздями, пробивая колёса. Машину затрясло и Неро чудом удержал руль, чтобы фургон не закрутило. Затем, перегораживая дорогу поперёк, с обочины на шоссе, съехала заранее заготовленная фура и Неро всё таки вдарил по тормозам. Тут же, как черти из табакерки, из-за фуры, выскочила Леди со своими приспешниками и сразу взяли фургон на прицел.  
— Вы разве не друзья? — удивленно глядя на направленную на них гаубицу, спросил у Данте Неро.  
— Были, — сухо ответил Данте.  
Леди, выйдя вперёд, закричала.  
— Глупо было меня недооценивать! Я охотник! Убивать и выслеживать демонов — моя работа! Я даю тебе последний шанс! Выдай его и можешь валить!  
— Кого его? — не понял Неро. — О чём это она?  
— У неё выросли претензии к твоему старику, — пояснил Данте.  
Глаза у Неро стали совсем круглые. Севшим голосом он пролепетал.  
— Когда он успел?  
Невзирая на совсем не смешное положение, Данте захохотал, сообразив, как двусмысленно прозвучали его слова.  
— Не в этом смысле, — всё ещё смеясь, успокоил он Неро. — В этом ей не светит.  
— Она считает, что Верджила следует отдать под суд, — скрывая в голосе улыбку, пояснила Триш.  
Неро, который только, было, с облегчением перевёл дух, посмотрел на Леди с нескрываемой враждебностью.  
— С чего это?  
— За Темен-ни-Гру и Клифот, — охотно сообщил ему Данте.  
Неро зло оскалился.  
— Хрен ей, — он завёл фургон. — Пусть валит.  
Данте, улыбаясь, достал пистолеты.  
— Имей в виду, — предупредил он. — Если они убьют его, это необратимо.  
Неро хмуро скосил на Данте глаза.  
— Я их в асфальт вкатаю, — пообещал он.  
На дороге, Леди явно приготовилась стрелять из своей гаубицы.  
— Если она снесет нам головы, это делу тоже мало поможет, — невозмутимо заметила Триш.  
— Думаешь, если она попадёт мне в голову, я умру? — заинтересовался Данте.  
— А ты хочешь проверить это сейчас? — отозвалась Триш.  
— Неро! — крикнула Леди в этот момент. — Ты можешь уйти! У меня нет никаких дел к тебе!  
— Как благородно, — восхитился Данте. Триш презрительно фыркнула. Неро скрипнул зубами.  
— А что тебе вообще надо? — стараясь растянуть время, прокричал он, высунувшись в окно, и одновременно с этим, одной рукой, заряжая свой револьвер.  
— Мне нужен только твой отец! — не сводя с фургона злых глаз, проорала Леди. — Отдайте его и валите!  
— И что ты с ним сделаешь? Убьёшь? — сверля её такими же злыми глазами, крикнул Неро, и получив в ответ: “Верно”, он завопил, высунувшись из окна ещё сильнее, — своего убивай! Дура!  
— Так она уже, — пряча усмешку, заметил Данте, беря на прицел Эбони Бендера, стоявшего справа от Леди и примеряясь Эвори на Гиббса, скалящегося у фуры.  
— Давно, — подтвердила из глубины салона Триш, стаскивая не сопротивляющегося Верджила на пол.  
— Пофиг, — Неро втопил педаль газа в пол, одновременно выкручивая руль и стреляя Леди в ногу. В этот же момент два раза выстрелил Данте, снимая Бендера и Гиббса. И Неро направил подпрыгивающий на спущенных колёсах фургон, в поле. Позади, Триш, кинула в окно в фуру канистру с бензином и для верности пустила вслед пулю. К небу тут же взвились оранжевые языки пламени. Леди, упавшая на одно колено, но не выпустившая гаубицу, дернулась, уворачиваясь от огня и выстрелив, промазала.  
— Никогда не водись с людьми, — наставительно сказал Данте Неро, не убирая оружия.  
Неро насупился.  
— Кирие — человек.  
— Нет, — не согласился Данте. — Она не человек.  
Неро, моментально взъярившись, открыл рот, чтобы высказать, что он думает о Данте. Но в этот момент Триш закончила:  
— Таких людей не бывает. Она просто ангел.  
— Вот, — согласился Данте и Неро, залившись краской, что-то невнятно пробормотал, старательно не глядя на него. — У тебя порядок? — Данте повернулся к Триш.  
— Полный, — отозвалась та.  
— Отлично, — Данте снова уставился на горизонт. — Кажется, оторвались.  
И тут же, как раз с его стороны, рванул взрыв, осыпая фургон комьями земли и чем-то белым.

В этот раз, Верджила он увидел почти сразу. Различил его лицо и плечи в ровной молочной белизне тумана слева от себя.  
— Я же сказал, тебе здесь не место, — с раздражением произнёс Верджил, не глядя на Данте.  
— Тебе тоже, — с каким-то даже облегчением, откликнулся Данте.  
Верджил желчно заметил:  
— Очень актуально звучит, учитывая обстоятельства, из-за которых я здесь.  
— Я не знал, что так получится, — невольно принялся оправдываться Данте.  
Верджил его оборвал.  
— Помолчи. Это сейчас неважно.  
Он, словно бы отплыл от него и Данте переместился следом за братом. В небольшом пятне расступившегося тумана, он увидел уже знакомую картину: расслоившуюся воду и кровавые прожилки в ней, из которых, вокруг клочка тумана, сплетался, мерзкий даже на вид, трепещущий, словно бы живой, кокон. Верджил, не тратя время на рассматривание, призвал фантомный меч и срезал кокон, тут же рассыпавшийся чёрной пылью. Клочок вырвался на волю и влился обратно в бесконечный молочный туман.  
Данте присвистнул.  
— Что это за хрень?  
— Смотря по тому, о чём ты? — с явным неудовольствием косясь на него, сказал Верджил.  
— О, эта твоя манера… — Данте тяжело вздохнул. — Что за хрень творится здесь с туманом? — уточнил он.  
Верджил, разумеется, его тут же поправил.  
— Это не туман. Это души.  
— Как ни странно, я догадался, — ввернул Данте.  
Верджил его проигнорировал.  
— Мундус, — он указал куда-то вдаль, — поглощает другие души, чтобы возродиться.  
Данте по инерции попытался ухватиться за рукоять меча, и… ничего не получилось.  
Верджил с усмешкой наблюдал за его трепыханиями.  
— Здесь это не работает, — насмешливо произнёс он.  
— А что работает?  
— Твой разум.  
— Хочешь сказать, здесь бьёшься силой мысли? — невольно заржал Данте. — Как тот зелёный ушастик из кино?  
Верджил, однако, его веселья не разделил.  
— Именно. Так что, возвращайся, тебе здесь делать нечего.  
Данте почувствовал себя уязвленным.  
— Считаешь, я думать не умею?  
— Имею печальный опыт, ощутить на себе последствия твоих долгих размышлений, — смиренно прикрыв глаза, снова напомнил Верджил.  
— Это вышло случайно, — возмутился Данте.  
— Разумеется, — холодно согласился Верджил.  
— Я, между прочим, иду за тобой, — предупредил брата Данте. Верджил, с нескрываемым любопытством, покосился на него.  
— Смею надеяться, — через паузу отозвался он.  
Данте приободрился.  
— Вернёмся вместе? — предложил он. — Сейчас?  
— Не могу, — сказал Верджил. — Я должен помешать ему возродиться.  
— И, как ты это планируешь сделать?  
— А как ты думаешь?  
— В прошлый раз у тебя не сильно это получилось, — заметил Данте.  
Верджил промолчал. Вместо ответа, он снова стремительно переместился. И опять, кровавые прожилки, кокон, фантомный меч и клочок тумана, вырывался на свободу. Когда водная гладь успокоилась, Верджил, удивительно мягко, без тени привычного сарказма, произнёс:  
— Возвращайся. В противном случае, мы застрянем здесь оба навечно.  
— Пообещай, что дождешься меня? — попросил Данте.  
Верджил усмехнулся.  
— Иди уже, — вместо ответа сказал он. — Даже мне слышно, как они зовут тебя.  
Данте прислушался. Откуда-то издалека и правда, как будто, доносились голоса Триш и Неро…

… а в следующую секунду, открыв глаза, Данте уставился в их лица, нависшие над собой. Вид у них был необычайно взволнованный.  
— Наконец-то, — выдохнула Триш. — Я успела решить, что ты на самом деле умер.  
Неро ничего не сказал, но Данте заметил, как тот украдкой, потёр глаза и шмыгнул носом. От этого нехитрого жеста, в груди разлилось тепло.  
— Чем меня приложило? — хрипло спросил Данте, садясь и разминая шею.  
— “Святой водой”, — пояснила Триш, всё ещё с беспокойством глядя на него.  
Данте поморщился.  
— Мерзость. Больше никого не задело?  
— Неро немного. Он же рядом с тобой сидел, — Триш подала Данте руку, помогая ему подняться.  
Данте встал, на пробу пошевелил плечами, переступил с ноги на ногу, и посмотрел на того внимательнее. Неро был взъерошен больше обычного: на отросшей чёлке подсыхыла кровь, на лбу затягивалась ссадина, а видавший виды плащ обзавелся новыми дырками. Больше ничего особенного Данте не разглядел, но всё же, спросил.  
— Ты в порядке, пацан?  
Неро что-то утвердительно буркнул, снова потёр нос и отошёл к фургону, передняя правая дверца которого, была практически вдавлена вовнутрь и вся в дырах.  
Триш встала рядом.  
— Ты долго не приходил в себя, — сказала она. — Опять Верджил?  
— Мгм, — подтвердил Данте, с грустью разглядывая свой, теперь уже безнадёжно, испорченный плащ. — Его не задело?  
— Нет, — успокоила его Триш. — Он в порядке.  
— Хорошо, — Данте оставил плащ в покое и ухмыльнулся ей. — Ты ни за что не догадаешься, что он там делает.  
Неро, взявшийся менять разодранное в клочья колесо, насторожил уши. Данте не обратил на него внимания.  
— И что же? — поинтересовалась Триш.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про тварь в тумане? — Данте немного прошёлся по раскуроченному взрывом полю, разглядывая стремительно затягивающееся грозовыми тучами небо.  
— Помню, конечно, — откликнулась Триш.  
— Так вот, — Данте повернулся к ней. — Оказывается, это Мундус. Решил возродиться.  
— А Верджил ему мешает, — понятливо закончила Триш.  
Данте кивнул.  
— Как? — подал голос Неро. — Как мешает? — он встал и подошёл к ним, как меч, держа в руке, большой тяжёлый ключ. — Ты же сказала, что он сейчас бесплотный дух. Как он может ему мешать? И Мундус… разве ты его не прибил ещё несколько лет назад? — агрессивно спросил он у Данте, ткнув его ключом в грудь.  
Данте смущенно кашлянул.  
— Остынь, пацан.  
— Пацан… — со странной интонацией повторил Неро.  
— Похоже, охота у вас в крови, — обрывая их перепалку, заметила Триш. — Хотя, признаться, не ожидала этого от твоего брата, — сказала она Данте и мило улыбнулась. Почему-то Неро. — И, кажется мне, что помощь бы ему не помешала, м? — она многозначительно посмотрела на них обоих.  
Неро, предсказуемо, смутился, насупился и вернулся к ремонту фургона. Данте неловко потоптался на месте.  
— Что на него нашло? — тихо обратился он к Триш.  
— Не спрашивай у меня, — отозвалась она. — В этом я понимаю ещё меньше твоего.  
— Мне бы здесь помощь тоже не помешала, — громко сообщил от покореженной машины Неро. — Или, ты боишься замарать руки?  
Данте пораженно качнул головой.  
— Нет. Он точно нарывается, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Но все же подтянул рукава и направился к фургону.  
— Это у вас тоже семейное, — смеясь, сказала ему в спину Триш.

Портал находился на взгорье, где когда-то стоял какой-то пафосный замок. Сложно сказать, какому демону приспичило его открыть, но вряд ли в итоге он был в восторге от своей идеи. Горняки, жившие в маленьком, обшарпанном городишке неподалеку, людьми оказались суровыми и скорыми на расправу и всех “туристов”, вылезших из портала спокойно, уверенно и без проблем, отправили “причаститься”. Никаких охотников они не звали, потому что “на кой тут чужие люди, когда и сами справимся”. Вот только, как закрыть портал, не знали, но решили, как появился, так и исчезнет. А на побитый и скрежещущий фургон, с остатками разбитой надписи на боку, ползущий по узким тесным улицам, косились недружелюбно и настороженно. Что-то эти чужаки учудят? Но был здесь и плюс. Всего один, но достойный того, чтобы ему порадоваться — на все указы, решения, да и попросту новости из “большого мира”, здесь реагировали примерно так: “с жиру бесятся”, и никаких патрулей или чего-то подобного нигде не выставляли. “И без того дел полно”. И всё же, когда городок остался позади, Данте вздохнул с облегчением. Не потому, что боялся, а потому, что Триш была права — люди им не противники, какими бы умелыми они ни были. И если в стычке у офиса у него не было выбора, то сейчас устраивать резню было излишне и неуместно.  
— Мне кажется, или на холме кто-то есть? — нарушил молчание Неро.  
Данте отвлекся от своих мыслей и вгляделся в неровные очертания древних развалин, на фоне мерцающего тёмного портала. Там, среди камней, опираясь на свою пушку, стояла Леди.  
Данте замысловато выругался, так, что Неро изумленно посмотрел на него, а позади закашлялась Триш, сидевшая на диване. Извиняться Данте не стал. Все-таки, все уже большие, а Леди действительно достала.  
— Нужно было её пристрелить, — вместо этого, с раздражением, сказал он.  
Неро досадливо кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Фургон, наверное, придётся бросить, — Данте повернулся, заглядывая вглубь покорёженного салона. — Он же сможет идти сам? — уточнил он у Триш, указав на Верджила.  
— Не волнуйся, — успокоила она его. — Конечно, сможет.  
— А Нико бы въехала прямо в ад, — с грустью сказал Неро.  
— Это потому, что она водить совсем не умеет, — проворчал Данте.  
— Даже если бы и въехала, машину все равно пришлось бы оставить, — заверила Триш Неро. — Туда, куда мы пойдём, не сможет проехать даже она.  
Неро лишь грустно вздохнул. Данте с сочувствием посмотрел на него. Видимо, пацан привязался к этому корыту так же, как он сам к своему офису.  
— Не переживай, восстановим, — попытался его утешить Данте.  
Неро от этого лишь ещё больше загрустил, словно не особо верил в то, что будет, что восстанавливать. Говоря откровенно, Данте сам не верил. Но говорить ведь об этом было не обязательно, верно?  
Не обращая внимания на Леди, Неро подкатил к порталу, как можно ближе. Затем, долго примеряясь, неторопливо припарковал дребезжащий и глухо подвывавший фургон у остатков стены и вылез наружу. Данте заторопился следом. Неро и в обычном состоянии был на язык не сдержан, а сейчас, взвинченный до предела, и вовсе никаких рамок не чувствовал.  
— Чего ты сюда припёрлась? — опережая Неро, спросил Данте у Леди.  
Та подбоченилась, наверное, стараясь выглядеть дерзко и круто. Но трясущиеся ноги и опухшее от слез лицо, заметно подпортили впечатление.  
— Я не позволю ублюдку сбежать в ад, — упрямо заявила она.  
— Тебя не понять, — Данте, следя за ней краем глаза, принялся рассматривать портал. — То ты нас сама выгоняешь, орёшь, что нам не место здесь. То не пускаешь. Определись, м?  
Позади неприятно заскрипели дверцы у фургона. Это наружу выбралась Триш и Леди уставилась на разбитую машину немигающим взглядом. Данте напрягся.  
— Здорово вас потрепало, — с непонятной интонацией сказала Леди.  
— Твоей заботой, — неприязненно отозвался Данте, готовый в любой момент схватиться за пистолет.  
— Ремонт оплатишь полностью, — зло добавил Неро.  
Леди сконфузилась. И от этих её прыжков настроения, у Данте разнылись виски.  
— Я не ожидала, что так получится, — вдруг принялась она оправдываться.  
Данте, Неро и Триш, не сговариваясь, переглянулись.  
— Звучит довольно по идиотски, не находишь? — поинтересовался у неё Данте. — Ты навела на нас ружьё, принялась стрелять, но не думала, что в кого-то попадёшь?  
— Я… — начала Леди, но тут же сама себя оборвала и продолжила прежним дерзким тоном. — Ты мог выдать своего паршивого братца. — Неро, на это, вытащил из кобуры револьвер. — И тогда ничего бы не было, — немного неуверенно закончила Леди.  
— Как мило, — с любопытством рассматривая её, сказала Триш.  
— Я всего лишь хотела, чтобы всё было по справедливости! — у Леди затряслись губы. — Мой отец получил по заслугам, а Верджил…  
— Он тоже своё получил, — отрезал Данте. — А может, даже, и побольше.  
— Да, плен у Мундуса развлечением не назовёшь, — подтвердила Триш, небрежно отбросив за спину волосы. Неро от её комментария, свёл брови в одну, почти ровную линию.  
Леди нерешительно переступила.  
— А Клифот? — почти жалобно глядя на Данте, спросила она. — Разве не Верджил стоит за этим?  
— Ты очень высокого мнения о его возможностях, — Данте нетерпеливо двинулся вперёд. — Он будет польщён. Клифот взрастил Мундус. Верджил просто им воспользовался, чтобы вернуться. Не могу винить его за это.  
Данте прошёл мимо неё к порталу, ощущая, как от его тёмной энергии покалывает кожу.  
— Выглядит довольно стабильным, — сказала ему Триш, остановившись рядом, на самой границе прохода между мирами. — Быть может, получится здесь же и вернуться.  
Она посмотрела на Данте. Данте посмотрел на Леди.  
— Вы что, собираетесь уйти все вместе? — спросила та, не сводя с них воспаленных от слёз глаз.  
— Ну, ты нас так настойчиво выгоняла, что мы решили внять твоей просьбе, — насмешливо ответил Данте.  
— Я вас не пущу, — категорично заявила она.  
— Ну, всё. Хватит. — Потерял терпение Неро. — Или ты проваливаешь к чертям, или… — он взвёл курок.  
— Согласен, — поддержал его Данте. — Ты нам мешаешь.  
— Тогда, я пойду с вами, — Леди закинула гаубицу за спину и чуть пошатнулась. Наверное, раненая нога давала о себе знать.  
— Не лезь не в свои дела, — посоветовал ей Данте.  
Она уже открыла, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент, мимо неё, ровной, текучей походкой, игнорируя всё вокруг, прошёл Верджил и притормозив всего лишь на секунду возле Данте, прошёл сквозь переливающийся фиолетовыми сполохами, портал.  
— Ждём тебя, — доставая пистолеты, сказала Триш Данте, шагнув следом.  
Неро ничего не сказал. Он только с нескрываемой злобой посмотрел на Леди и, покачав головой, стремительно скрылся в портале.  
— Что с ним такое? — Леди поправила ремень гаубицы на плече.  
— О, даже не знаю, с чего начать, — с сарказмом протянул Данте и принялся перечислять. — По твоей милости, ему пришлось сорваться с места, раздолбать машину, он объявлен в розыск, переживает за Кирие и Нико… — Не сводя с нее внимательных глаз, Данте слегка скривил губы, в пародии на улыбку. — А в остальном, да. С ним ничего особенного, — он скрестил руки на груди и уставился на неё в упор.  
Леди пристыжено отвела глаза.  
— Я не думала, что всё примет такой оборот, — виновато сказала она.  
— Это меня не удивляет. Думать не каждому под силу, — желчно заметил Данте, и тут же сообразил, что передразнил Верджила.  
— А что с твоим братом? — как будто подумав тоже самое, спросила Леди.  
— Тебя это не касается, — чувствуя раздражение от Леди, этого нелепого разговора, и от всей ситуации вообще, Данте призвал меч и повернулся к порталу.  
— Данте, — позвала его Леди. — Я хочу… ты простишь меня?  
И только из-за того, как непривычно прозвучал её голос, Данте притормозил.  
— Ты едва не убила меня, — напомнил он ей.  
У Леди по щекам потекли слёзы.  
— Пожалуйста, — безнадёжно попросила она.  
— Исправь то, что наворотила, — чувствуя себя неловко, сказал Данте. — А дальше, посмотрим. Адьёс! — он салютнул ей и, наконец, ступил в портал, к дожидавшимся его Триш, Неро и Верджилу.  
— Я постараюсь, — донеслось ему в спину, и еще через паузу, — спасибо.

То ли всё дело было в особенной атмосфере ада, то ли в том, что все эти людские переживания, волнения и Леди, остались позади. Только, едва выйдя из портала, Данте почувствовал прилив энтузиазма и твёрдую уверенность, что он всё делает правильно.  
Довольно ухмыльнувшись Триш, с усмешкой смотревшей на него, он соскочил с уступа и осмотрелся.  
— Эта часть ада мне, вроде бы, не знакома, — сказал он.  
— На самом деле, это не важно, — отозвалась Триш. — Нас будет вести он, — и она указала подбородком на замершего рядом Верджила.  
— Почему? Разве он знает дорогу? — удивился Неро.  
— Он пойдёт на зов души, — пояснила Триш. — Нам всего лишь нужно не отставать.  
Неро покивал, дескать, да-да, звучит умно, но я всё равно ничего не понял. И от его самоуверенного вида, за которым явно была скрыта растерянность, Данте почувствовал умиление, вспомнив себя в похожей ситуации.  
— Что она тебе сказала? — как бы между прочим, поинтересовалась Триш, отрывая его от созерцания крутившегося на месте Неро.  
— Ничего нового. Она не хотела, не думала, пожалуйста, прости, — фыркнул в ответ Данте.  
— И? Ты простил? — невинно уточнила Триш.  
— Пусть всё исправит, — проворчал Данте.  
— Простил, — утвердительно сказала Триш и ухмыльнулась. — В тебе слишком много от человека.  
— И что в этом плохого? — не скрывая неприязни, спросил Неро.  
Триш пожала плечами.  
— Ничего. Просто факт.  
— Кстати, про людей, — вмешался Данте. — Как ты себя здесь чувствуешь?  
Неро, кажется, вопроса не понял, и этим, собственно, сразу и ответил.  
— В каком смысле? — с недоумением спросил он.  
Данте отмахнулся.  
— Неважно. Забей. Ну что, мы идём? — он посмотрел на своих спутников, и, словно бы очнувшись от его вопроса, Верджил стремительным шагом двинулся вперёд.  
Вся компания, не сговариваясь, заторопилась следом.

Когда тусклые каменистые равнины, покрытые круглыми слюдяными пятнами и жухлой бледной травой, остались позади, Верджил, шагавший как заведённый и не обращавший внимания ни на толпы демонов, то и дело выскакивавших им навстречу, ни на горы и озёра, попадавшиеся на пути, устремился прямо к обрыву.  
— Эй, эй! Притормози! — Данте схватил его за руку, не давая шагнуть вниз. Верджил вяло затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться. — Он что, собрался разбиться? — обратился Данте к Триш. — Смысл тогда было тащиться сюда...  
— Я думаю, просто наш путь ведёт сюда, вот и всё, — успокоила она его.  
Неро присел на краю обрыва на корточки.  
— Дна не видно, — сообщил он. — И ступеней нет.  
Триш закатила глаза.  
— Ты только что кидался на демона, в четыре раза тебя выше. И он, если я ничего не путаю, пробил тебе живот. Что же тебя смутило сейчас? Боишься высоты? Или, — она тоже посмотрела вниз. — Темноты? Ад не место для маленьких мальчиков.  
Неро надулся, было видно, как ему хочется ей что-нибудь ответить, но, то ли не решив, что именно сказать, то ли всё же постеснявшись, он промолчал. От чего-то, Данте так и не понял, из-за чего, Неро сильно робел в присутствии Триш, чем изрядно её веселил.  
— Я не сказал, что мне страшно, — пробурчал Неро себе под нос. — Просто, что если он разобьётся?  
— Пацан прав, — согласился Данте. — Ты не думаешь, что он может покалечиться?  
Триш посмотрела на него, как на идиота.  
— Не раздражай меня, — попросила она.  
Данте поднял свободную руку.  
— Убедила, — сказал он. — Нет, так нет. Я всё равно не собираюсь возвращаться назад с пустыми руками.  
Он отпустил Верджила и, под вопль Неро, первым шагнул с обрыва.

Они мягко приземлились на пустынном бесконечном берегу, залитом ровным тусклым светом. Его поверхность была гладкой, блестящей и скользкой, как будто кто-то, вместо земли положил лист металла, спустив один его край прямо в неподвижную прозрачную воду. На небольшом расстоянии от воды, за спинами, возвышалась, растворяясь в густой тёмной высоте, сверкающая чёрная скала, с обрыва которой, они, наверное, и спрыгнули вниз. Вдалеке, над водой, застилая горизонт, клубился туман, поначалу редкий и полупрозрачный, но постепенно сгущаясь и становясь плотнее. И если бы кому-то хотелось представить место, начисто лишенное жизни, то это подходило как нельзя лучше.  
— Не касайтесь воды, — предупредила Триш.  
Предупреждение было не лишним. Ровная зеркальная гладь гипнотизировала и притягивала к себе взгляд, приглашая окунуть руки в прохладную воду и хотя бы умыть лицо.  
— Это Белое озеро. Страж между миром живых и мёртвых. Его воды разделяют тело и душу, — Триш с намеком посмотрела на Данте.  
— О, — Данте потёр подбородок. — Гм.  
— Что это значит? — не понял Неро.  
— Это значит, что я сейчас пойду туда, — он кивнул на воду. — Верно? — Данте посмотрел на Триш.  
— Мы пойдём, — уточнила она. — Кто-то должен вас оттуда вывести.  
— Почему ты? — воспротивился Неро. — Он мой отец, значит, я пойду.  
— Нет, ты останешься здесь, — Данте скрестил на груди руки. — Будем спорить?  
Триш коснулась руки Неро.  
— Кому-то нужно присмотреть за телами здесь, на берегу, — негромко сказала она. — Как только мы войдем в воду, придут Потрошители, забрать свою добычу. Будь осторожен, они очень опасны. Даже демоны боятся их.  
Неро со скепсисом посмотрел на неё.  
— Я не ребёнок. Не нужно заговаривать мне зубы.  
— А я тебе и не мамочка, — отрезала Триш. — Но если тебя убьют и они заберут тела, мы не сможем вернуться. Имей это в виду, малыш, — она подмигнула ему.  
— Ты серьёзно? Она серьёзно? — Неро повернулся к Данте.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — напряженно отозвался Данте. — Я не планирую уходить во цвете лет.  
Триш снисходительно фыркнула.  
— Ещё не поздно передумать, — сказала она. — А его можно просто оставить здесь и вернуться, — все трое посмотрели на Верджила, застывшего в шаге от неподвижной кромки воды.  
— Жестоко, — оценил Данте.  
— Считаешь, таскать за собой безжизненное тело более милосердно? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Триш.  
Данте крякнул и промолчал.  
— Ладно, валите уже, — недовольно сказал Неро.  
Триш усмехнулась.  
— Вот это другое дело, — одобрил Данте.  
Неро показал ему средний палец.  
— Тебе будет нужно вытащить нас из воды, — сказала ему Триш. — Можешь использовать свою демоническую лапу, — она указала глазами на его правую руку.  
Неро потёр нос.  
— Не волнуйся, — на манер заправского мачо, ответил он, разве что не прибавив: ”милая”. — Использую обе.  
Триш благосклонно улыбнулась.  
— Как тебе будет удобно, — она качнула ресницами и Неро всё-таки покраснел. — Главное, не коснись воды сам, — самодовольно закончила Триш. — Ну что, готов? — она посмотрела на Данте.  
Данте посмотрел на Верджила, потом на воду и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Готов.  
— Тогда, идём? — Триш положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Идём, — согласился Данте.  
Они одновременно шагнули в воду и Данте по инерции сделал ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что больше не чувствует тяжести руки Триш на плече. Он посмотрел в её сторону, и она улыбнулась ему полупрозрачными губами.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, — Данте сделал движение, чтобы обернуться, но Триш его удержала.  
— Не нужно, — сказала она. — Он справится. А нам стоит поторопиться.  
Она устремилась вперёд, увлекая за собой Данте.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил её Данте. — Ты не обязана была идти со мной.  
Триш обернулась и тепло улыбнулась ему.  
— Можешь считать меня своей Беатриче, — разрешила она. — Верджил провёл тебя по аду, а я выведу вас обоих.  
— Только не вздумай остаться здесь. Иначе, мне придётся вернуться, — предупредил её Данте. — Я тоже читал этот бред, — снисходительно пояснил он в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд. И Триш рассмеялась.  
— Даже не надейся так от меня отделаться.  
Данте с облегчением улыбнулся в ответ и, прибавив скорости, поравнялся с ней.  
— Не терпится надрать Мундусу зад, — поделился он с Триш совсем другим тоном.  
— О, да, — откликнулась она. — Я тоже спешу выставить ему счёт.  
— А ещё и Верджил, — добавил Данте. — Чую я, вечеринка удастся на славу.

Когда со всех сторон их обступил туман, Триш остановилась:  
— Вот и озеро Мёртвых душ. Теперь, найди Верджила.  
— Хм, — сказать было проще, чем сделать. Данте не был уверен, что в предыдущие разы это именно он находил брата, а не наоборот. Оставалось надеяться, что Верджил и в этот раз не заставит себя ждать.  
Данте наугад двинулся вперёд, потом повернул в сторону, затем — в другую. Из-за тумана, понять направление и расстояние, было сложно и ему казалось, что он просто кружит на месте. Вероятно, так оно и было.  
— Ты не знаешь, как его искать, — резюмировала Триш, неотрывно следовавшая за ним.  
— Нет, — признался Данте.  
— Сосредоточься, — посоветовала Триш. — Иначе, озеро поглотит нас.  
Данте невольно подумал про кокон, который в первый визит сюда, едва не утянул его под воду. Хотя, кокон, конечно, к поглощению озером никакого отношения не имел. Но зато, именно Верджил вытащил его из кокона. Может, если бы эта фигня появилась снова, следом бы объявился и Верджил? Данте посмотрел на воду и на пробу, негромко, позвал:  
— Верджил!  
Туман от звука его голоса срезонировал, расслоился и пошёл рябью. То здесь, то там, на бледных гребнях его волн, проступали лица. Они смешивались и наслаивались друг на друга, и выглядело это всё одновременно безумно и жутко.  
Данте посмотрел на Триш. Она вернула ему взгляд, явно приготовившись терпеливо ждать, когда он сообразит, как искать брата в этом белом хаосе.  
Её вера в его способности, конечно, льстила. Но всё же, сам Данте в себе сильно сомневался. Однако, прежде чем он успел ей об этом сказать, в тумане появилась фигура. Кто-то уверенно направлялся к ним.  
— Верджил? — позвал этого кого-то Данте и всмотрелся в силуэт, сразу понимая, что их визитёр к Верджилу не имеет явно никакого отношения.  
— Данте, — произнёс кто-то, смутно знакомым голосом.  
Данте нахмурился, отмечая у этого кого-то тёмные волосы, белые одежды и острую бородку.  
— Кредо? — удивилась Триш.  
— Глория, — сдержанно поздоровался тот, едва взглянув в её сторону.  
Триш хитро улыбнулась.  
— Если тебе так больше нравится, — кокетливо сказала она.  
Кредо на это лишь поджал губы.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вмешался Данте.  
Кредо помрачнел ещё больше.  
— Вообще то, я умер, — сказал он.  
— Это я помню, — бестактно перебил его Данте. — Но я звал брата, а не тебя.  
— Данте, — недовольно прошипела Триш.  
Кредо, и без того хмурый, совсем свёл брови.  
— Верджил пытается сдержать Мундуса. Но ему не помешала бы помощь. Поэтому, вас встречаю я. Следуйте за мной, — он развернулся, уверенно направляясь в ту же сторону, откуда появился.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моего брата? — ревниво спросил у его спины Данте, стараясь не отставать, и заметил, как Триш закатила на это глаза.  
— Он разбил кокон Мундуса, когда тот пытался меня поглотить, — ответил Кредо. — Но, собственно, и без этого, нашлось несколько общих тем.  
— Одна из тем, была явно про палку, — пробормотал Данте. — Которую вы оба проглотили.  
Кредо покосился на него. И Триш, перехватив его взгляд, нежно улыбнулась.  
— Не обращай внимания, — посоветовала она. — Данте просто волнуется.  
— Эй! — возмутился Данте.  
— Скажешь, это не так? — вид у Триш был донельзя довольный собой, что не портило даже то, что сквозь неё можно было рассмотреть и озеро и туман позади.  
Данте вздохнул.  
— Без разницы, — проворчал он.  
— Как Неро и Кирие? — спросил Кредо, и голос у него дрогнул.  
— Живы, — все ещё дуясь на Триш, ответил Данте.  
— Это я знаю, — через паузу, заметил Кредо.  
— Кирие учится, Неро охотится на демонов, — вмешалась Триш. — Она очень переживала о тебе, — добавила она мягче. — Не думаешь, поискать способ вернуться?  
Данте, уловив в её голосе какой-то скрытый намёк, смысл которого от него ускользнул, с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Она, поймав его взгляд, сартикулировала: “что?”  
Впрочем, Кредо, не обращая на них внимания, отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Нет. Неро позаботится о ней.  
Теперь Данте закатил глаза.  
— Ну, вот и ещё одна из общих тем с моим братцем, мне стала ясна.  
Некоторое время они в тишине скользили сквозь туман, нехотя расступавшийся перед ними.  
— Как его много, — вдруг сказал Данте. — Тумана, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Кредо.  
— Здесь души людей, демонов и других существ, которых мы никогда не видели, — пояснил тот. — Многие здесь уже не одну сотню лет.  
Данте с недоумением переспросил:  
— Не одну сотню? Разве, ты не сказала, что у него всего несколько недель, а после он смешается с другими душами и его будет уже не вернуть? — обратился он к Триш.  
— Ну, извини, — слегка раздраженно отозвалась она. — Я не умирала прежде, чтобы знать такие тонкости.  
— Но говорила ты очень уверенно, — не удержался Данте.  
Триш вздернула бровь.  
— Имеешь претензии ко мне?  
Данте, сдаваясь, поднял руки и промолчал. Никаких претензий у него, конечно, не было. Да и, кто бы дал гарантию, что если бы здесь не было Мундуса, потребовавшего концентрации и внимания к себе, Верджил бы действительно не рассыпался раньше?  
— На самом деле, — произнёс Кредо, терпеливо дождавшись окончания их перепалки. — Чаще всего именно так и происходит. Несколько земных недель, и душа смешивается с другими и перерождается. Но иногда, воспоминания некоторых душ настолько сильны, что личность сохраняет себя долгое время. Даже, после погружения в воды. Но предугадать, как именно будет, невозможно.  
Данте подумал о том, что самого Кредо удерживают не воспоминания, а чувство вины. Но говорить об этом, благоразумно, не стал. Только мысленно посмеялся, что Верджил, помимо противостояния Мундусу, наверное, еще цеплялся за желание навалять Данте, за спонтанное разделение.  
— Самый лакомый кусок, если так можно выразиться, для озера представляют свежие души, — добавил Кредо, глядя на Данте и Триш вполоборота. — Так что, лучше не задерживайтесь здесь. Поглощение не самая приятная вещь, — по его лицу прошлась судорога, и он торопливо отвернулся.  
Данте и Триш деликатно промолчали.

От чего-то, Данте представлял, что вокруг Верджила и Мундуса не должно было быть тумана. И что удерживает его Верджил с искрами, треском и прочими спецэффектами, скрипя зубами от напряжения. А оказалось всё более чем прозаично.  
Сначала, впереди, в тумане, замаячило что-то большое и тёмное, а потом перед ними оказался Верджил, который спокойно стоял, заложив руки за спину. Перед ним, укрытый тёмной энергетической сферой, трепыхался неэстетичного вида комок то ли слизи, то ли тумана.  
— И это Мундус? — подходя к брату, разочарованно спросил Данте. — Больше похож на Аркхема.  
Верджил, кивнув Триш и Кредо, с ухмылкой произнёс.  
— Ты сейчас нанёс ему смертельное оскорбление. Не суди по внешнему виду, он не так прост, как кажется.  
Словно подтверждая его слова, Мундус, пробив сферу, выпустил щупальце, тут же разветвившееся на сотни или даже тысячи тонких нитей-разводов, уже виденных Данте прежде.  
— Я понял, — Данте слегка кивнул Верджилу. — Как с ним биться?  
— Своей волей, Данте, — Верджил призвал фантомные мечи.  
В этот момент, щупальца резко взвились вверх и, без единого плеска, погрузились в воду.  
— Смотрите под ноги! — крикнул Кредо.  
И очень вовремя.  
Данте едва успел увернуться от заклубившихся под ним нитей, с сумасшедшей скоростью сплетающихся в кокон.  
— Осторожно! — Триш швырнула в кокон молнию, разорвавшую его на сотни мелких лоскутков.  
Рядом прозвенели призрачные мечи, разрубая щупальца, устремившиеся к Кредо.  
— Не стой столбом, Данте! — Верджил выпустил в Мундуса ещё несколько сфер.  
— Не увлекайся, — предостерёг его Кредо. И Данте уже хотел спросить, что тот имеет в виду, но увидел, как Верджил, и без того полупрозрачный и не чёткий, пошёл рябью и замерцал.  
— Всё в порядке, — с досадой отозвался Верджил и распрямил плечи.  
Данте посмотрел на Триш.  
— Нам бы не мешало поторопиться, — сказала она, призывая ещё одну молнию.  
— Верно, — Данте сосредоточился. Магия никогда не была его сильной стороной, но, чего не сделаешь, ради спасения… ладно, может не мира, но себя самого точно.  
— Розы? Серьёзно, Данте? — рассмеялся за спиной Верджил.  
Данте открыл глаза. Вокруг него, поблескивая заострёнными, как будто металлическими концами, и вправду крутились бордовые розы.  
— Очень стильно, Данте, — с улыбкой сказала Триш, швыряя молнию в очередное щупальце.  
— Главное, эффективно, — ухмыляясь, отозвался Данте, недоумевая про себя, действительно, почему чёртовы розы?  
— Сначала покажи, каковы они в деле, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, отозвался Верджил, выстраивая фантомные мечи в два ряда.  
— Пижон, — проворчал Данте.  
— Сказал парень с цветами, — ухмыльнулся Верджил.  
Такое наглое игнорирование его персоны, Мундуса, кажется, всё-таки задело. Наверное, если бы они хотели разозлить его нарочно, у них бы не вышло удачнее. Мундус как будто раздулся и весь пошёл буграми. Эти бугры перекатывались, вздувались и втягивались в его уродливое тело или чем там была эта слизь. Он весь запульсировал, потемнел и выстрелил в стороны сгустками-семенами. Там, где они упали, тут же появились побеги-нити. Ближайший к Данте, едва проклюнувшись, сразу выпростал несколько тонких, кроваво-красных побегов, протянувших свои цепкие усики во все стороны. Один усик обвился спиралью вокруг Данте, и на него навалилось оцепенение. Он завис на месте, не в силах ни сдвинуться, ни хотя бы что-то сказать, лишь чувствуя, как чёртов побег что-то вытягивает из него, отчего все становится блеклым и безразличным. В следующий миг, перед глазами полыхнуло белым и Данте отпустило.  
— Не позволяй им разрастаться, — сердито сказал Кредо, заострённым сияющим концом длинного золотистого копья, разрезая следующее семя. Данте в ответ кивнул, благодаря за помощь. Пора было уже пустить оружие (розы, подумать только!) в дело.  
Где-то в стороне сухо трещали молнии, которые разбрасывала Триш, звенели призрачные мечи Верджила, и Данте поспешил присоединиться.  
Не сговариваясь, они взяли Мундуса в кольцо, и Данте направил клинки-розы прямо на дергающийся слизистый комок. Розы пролетели насквозь, выбивая фонтаны густой чёрной дымообразной жидкости, которая тут же рассеялась в воздухе и впервые, за всю битву, Мундус заскрипел-завизжал.  
— Весьма недурно, — одобрил Верджил, слегка мерцая на фоне взбитого в клубы тумана.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Данте.  
Он едва успел призвать клинки обратно, когда Мундус вдруг принялся разрастаться, выстреливая в стороны сгустки- семена.  
— Чего это он разозлился? — бросил Данте, рассекая полетевшие в его сторону семена.  
— Может, он не любит цветы? — с невинным видом, предположил Верджил, окружая Мундуса своими мечами.  
Данте против воли улыбнулся.  
— Вы так и будете валять дурака? — рассердился Кредо, кидая в Мундуса копьё. — Если плевать на себя, подумайте, сколько душ он ещё сейчас поглотит.  
— Сейчас? — Данте посмотрел на Верджила.  
Тот, отбивая атаку очередного побега-щупальца, пожал плечами.  
— Мы наносим ему урон, ему же нужно как-то восстанавливаться.  
— И души не смогут переродиться, — сердито добавил Кредо, ловя своё копьё обратно.  
— Вот урод, — с досадой пробормотал Данте, направляя розы в разлетевшиеся по сторонам сгустки.  
— Абсолютно омерзительный, — согласилась Триш. — Но чего ещё от него ожидать? — Вокруг её полупрозрачной фигуры, сыпали искрами электрические разряды. Данте невольно залюбовался. Она, разумеется, заметила и послала ему воздушный поцелуй.  
В этот момент, из самого центра бугрящегося вибрирующего тела Мундуса, вверх, взвилось не менее дюжины громадных толстых щупалец-рук. Со свистом обрушившись вниз, то вытягиваясь, то наоборот, становясь короче, они принялись хаотично, со страшной силой, молотить вокруг, разгоняя туман и расплескивая воду.  
— Вот же… — пораженно пробормотал Данте, уклоняясь от удара и направляя в одну из рук розы. А в следующую секунду услышал испуганный крик Триш, и даже успел удивиться, неужели что-то могло её напугать? Затем что-то грохнуло и всё померкло.

— Данте? Данте!  
Данте, нехотя, открыл глаза. Все вокруг было какое-то тусклое и словно бы в тумане. Тело тоже было странное. Как будто, пустое. Пытаясь понять, что с ним не так, Данте поднял руку, и наконец, заметил Триш, сидевшую рядом.  
— Как ты? — спросила она, вглядываясь в него.  
— Странно, — Данте все же посмотрел на руку. Сквозь полупрозрачную ладонь можно было рассмотреть туман, клоками клубившийся вокруг. Данте перевёл недоумевающий взгляд на Триш и только сейчас обратил внимание, что и она тоже была какая-то полупрозрачная.  
— Триш?  
— Мы победили, — сказала она. — Вода забрала Мундуса  
— Мундуса? Какая вода? — не понял Данте.  
— Озеро Мёртвых душ, Данте, — напомнила ему Триш. — Мы пришли сюда за твоим братом.  
— Верджил! — вспомнил Данте и резко сел. — Что с ним?  
Триш немного сдвинулась. Невдалеке от них, возле сияющей золотом сферы, стоял Кредо. Заметив, что Данте пришёл в себя, он сдержанно ему кивнул. Данте кивнул в ответ и посмотрел на Триш, безмолвно задавая вопрос. Она указала на сферу.  
Данте поднялся.  
— Что случилось?  
Триш тоже поднялась.  
— Мундус схватил тебя, помнишь? Это сильно разозлило Верджила. И он взорвал Мундуса. И себя. Так получилось. — Триш с сочувствием посмотрела на Данте. — Мы сделали, что могли. Но он распадается,… мне жаль. — Она помолчала и еще тише добавила, — у тебя есть возможность проститься с ним.  
— Проститься? — Данте едва не отшатнулся от неё. Триш печально улыбнулась, самыми краешками губ.  
— Это последний шанс, — осторожно сказала она. — Другого не будет.  
Данте, чувствуя себя оглушенным, приблизился к сфере и только сейчас разглядел внутри неё бледное, едва видимое, за мерцающей пылью, лицо брата, расчерченное трещинами, как шрамами.  
— Я не смогу долго его удерживать, — извиняющимся тоном, тихо произнёс Кредо.  
Данте дико посмотрел на него, почти не понимая, о чём он говорит. Кредо отвёл взгляд.  
— Черта с два, — внезапно разозлившись, вдруг процедил Данте. — Я не вернусь отсюда без тебя. И если тебе, засранец, так хочется умереть от чьей-то руки, то это будет моя рука, понял? — ярясь, прорычал Данте. — А не какой-то развалины из ада.  
— Данте, — встревожено позвала его Триш, но Данте, не обращая на неё внимания, шагнул вперед, погружаясь в сферу и протягивая к лицу Верджила руки. Пылинки устремились к нему навстречу, собираясь вокруг в маленькие воронки, и все вокруг стихло.  
Данте прикрыл глаза, и в памяти, сами собой, стали всплывать полузабытые картинки из прошлого. Вот они, совсем ещё дети, празднуют один на двоих день рождения. Как наяву Данте видел большой, нарядный торт и два свёртка — в тот день мать подарила им амулеты. Вот, укрывшись от солнца в шалаше на дереве, маленький Верджил показывает Данте своё сокровище — бабочку с переливающимися голубыми крылышками, и Данте ужасно хочется себе такую же, но при этом он ужасно горд, что брат именно с ним поделился своим секретом. Видение снова сменилось. Теперь они, уже постарше, сидели в пыльном классе, на спор — кто выше — забираясь на башню, из составленных друг на друга парт и стульев. Учитель оставил их после урока за то, что они смеялись слишком громко. Но он нёс такую ерунду про устройство мира, как было не посмеяться?  
“Мы ведь не всегда дрались”, вдруг подумал Данте. “Что с нами случилось?”  
Словно в ответ на это, перед мысленным взором возник их дом, объятый пламенем. Встревоженный голос матери, рев демонов, звон бьющихся окон, треск ломающихся стен. Видение снова сменилось: первая встреча с братом после долгой разлуки. Кто первым поднял меч? Что их развело в разные стороны? Но память, наверное, посчитав это неважным, перескочила на следующее воспоминание, а следом ещё, и ещё.  
“Верно”, подумал Данте. “То, что было, уже не важно. Важнее, то, что будет”.  
— Верджил, — почти беззвучно позвал он. — Просыпайся. Нам пора.  
Он открыл глаза и уставился в ухмыляющееся лицо брата.  
— Ты опять мне мешаешь, — насмешливо укорил его Верджил, мягко высвобождаясь из его рук.  
— Такой уж я есть, — в тон ему отозвался Данте. — Смирись.  
Верджил хмыкнул и отодвинул его с дороги. Вокруг, в воздухе, растворялись золотистые остатки сферы, удерживавшие его от распада.  
— Так значит, с Мундусом покончено? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
— Во всяком случае, на ближайшее время точно, — подтвердила Триш, не выглядевшая особенно удивленной. Стоявший рядом с ней Кредо, не смотря на своё обычное строгое выражение лица, казался более впечатлённым.  
— Отлично, — Верджил поправил полупрозрачный воротник и обратился к Данте. — Полагаю, нам пора вернуться, что скажешь?  
Данте усмехнулся, слегка качая головой.  
— Скажу, что ты не часто говоришь настолько разумные вещи, — и, не обращая внимания на его ошарашенный вид, обнимая, закинул руку Верджилу на плечи. — Давно пора, — добавил Данте. — Давно.

Дорога обратно была, казалось, бесконечной.  
— Мне кажется, или мы стоим на месте? — устав шагать, поинтересовался Данте.  
— А ты думал, озеро тебя так легко отпустит? — откликнулся Верджил.  
Данте пожал плечами. Он, сказать честно, вообще об этом не думал. Но для себя решил, в ближайшие полгода никаких пикников у рек и озёр. Все эти водные красоты у него были поперёк горла. Но говорить об этом не стал. Да и вряд ли вообще Верджила интересовали пикники.  
— Смотрите! — вдруг воскликнула Триш. — Берег!  
Данте вгляделся.  
Вдали, выступая из тумана и устремляясь прямо в черную густую высь, показалась уже знакомая бесконечная скала. У её подножия, изредка сверкали огни от выстрелов.  
— Кажется, пацан там не скучает, — напряженно проговорил Данте.  
— Пацан? — переспросил Верджил, одновременно с ним Триш, как будто слегка волнуясь, напомнила:  
— Это Потрошители! Они пришли за нашими телами.  
— Вся эта история начинает меня утомлять, — с раздражением, тихо, пробормотал Данте.  
Верджил хмуро покосился на него и устремился вперёд. Кредо, молчавший всю дорогу, не проронив ни звука, последовал за ним.  
— Забавно, — тихо сказала Триш, наоборот притормозив и поравнявшись с Данте.  
— Что именно? — поинтересовался Данте, недовольный заминкой.  
— Что вы можете убить друг друга, но, при этом, каждый из вас, готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти другого, — она насмешливо посмотрела на него. Данте смущенно кашлянул, чувствуя себя неловко.  
— Что сказать? Дурная наследственность. Близнецы, — неуклюже попытался он отшутиться.  
Триш вскинула бровь и ухмыльнулась.  
— О, последнее объясняет, почему Верджил сказал Мундусу почти то же, что и ты ему. Про то, что если тебе так хочется умереть, то он сам тебя убьёт. А вовсе не Мундус, — не сводя с него внимательных глаз, пояснила она.  
Данте сделал вид, что очень его очень интересуют сполохи от выстрелов Синей Розы Неро в тумане впереди.  
— Ты прав, — сказала, проследив его взгляд, Триш. — Давай поспешим.  
— Давно об этом толкую, — с облегчением отозвался Данте. Обсуждать свои непростые отношения с братом, пусть даже и с Триш, он был точно не готов.

У берега, на котором кипела яростная битва, Верджил, затормозив в нескольких сантиметрах от суши, остановился.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — церемонно обратился он к Кредо. — Она была очень кстати.  
Кредо слегка склонил голову.  
— И тебе, — сказал он в ответ. — Для меня было честью биться рядом с тобой.  
Данте закатил глаза.  
— Он с таким же успехом мог биться с тобой самим, — с раздражением заметил он.  
Кредо с неодобрением посмотрел на него, но промолчал.  
— Постой, — сообразил Данте. — Ты с нами не идешь?  
Кредо коротко, искоса, взглянул на него.  
— Нет, — сухо ответил он.  
— Хм, а мне кажется, кое-кто был бы тебе очень рад, — заметил Данте, кивнув в сторону берега.  
Кредо поджал губы и промолчал. Триш кашлянула.  
— Что? — возмутился Данте.  
— Это бестактно, — с осуждением глядя на него, сказала она.  
— Чтобы вернуться в мир живых самому, нужен хотя бы лоскут своей плоти, чтобы было из чего восстановить своё материальное воплощение, — нарочито безразлично пояснил Верджил. — И тесную связь с собой.  
— О, — Данте посмотрел на строгое лицо Кредо. — Извини, не подумал.  
Кредо, и его извинение, и объяснение Верджила, демонстративно проигнорировал. Данте тоже сделал вид, что всё в порядке. Если Кредо это не тревожит, то его и подавно. Вместо этого он открыл, было, рот, чтобы спросить Верджила, откуда тот знает такие вещи, но, сопоставив некоторые факты, решил, что ему не хочется слышать ответ.  
— Он так вырос, — произнёс Кредо, глядя на берег. Верджил тоже обернулся.  
Там, разъяренной фурией, раздавая удары на лево и направо, то и дело перекидываясь в демоническую форму, крутился Неро. Рядом с ним, двигаясь четко и удивительно органично, прикрывая ему спину, бился Верджил. Точнее, тело Верджила. Себя Данте, с неудовольствием, обнаружил неподвижно лежащим рядом с Триш, поодаль от воды. Вокруг скакали неподдающиеся никакому описанию, удивительно мерзкого вида, монстры, которых и пытался отогнать Неро.  
— Присмотри за ним, — попросил Верджила Кредо. — Он слишком импульсивен.  
— Не волнуйся, он — точно присмотрит, — ехидно ответил за брата Данте.  
Верджил недовольно качнул головой.  
— Присмотрю, — серьёзно пообещал он Кредо.  
Кредо снова слегка кивнул и отступил, заложив руки за спину.  
— Удачи, — сказал он. — Не торопитесь обратно. Я позабочусь, чтобы здесь всё было в порядке.  
— Увидимся, — дрогнувшим голосом, попрощалась Триш. Данте с удивлением посмотрел на неё, но комментировать не стал. Вместо этого он, ничего не говоря, салютнул Кредо, тот сдержанно кивнул в ответ.  
Верджил повернулся было к берегу, но в последний момент обернулся:  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал он.  
— Не стоит, — отозвался Кредо.  
Верджил скептически хмыкнул и сделал шаг, растворяясь в прозрачном воздухе.  
Триш, заметно приободрившись, подмигнула Кредо, и поспешила следом за Верджилом, и в следующий момент Данте увидел, как она — живая — поднимается на ноги и тут же принимается отстреливаться.  
— Я бы на твоем месте был настороже, — предупредил Данте Кредо, прежде чем последовать за ними. — Он точно что-нибудь придумает. И вряд ли нам это понравится.  
Кредо отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливой мухи.  
— Иди уже.  
Данте рассмеялся, шагнул вперед, и сразу, следом, его словно окатило водой, и тело вдруг стало очень плотным и тяжелым.  
— Не зевай! — крикнула ему Триш.  
Данте подхватил свой меч и вскочил на ноги, уворачиваясь от твари, нацелившейся ему на голову. Он ударил её мечом и не удержавшись бросил взгляд на воду. Над её зеркально ровной, неподвижной поверхностью, клубился легкий, полупрозрачный у берега, туман.  
Никого не было.

Триш очень метко обозвала этих монстров Потрошителями. Многорукие, когтистые, зубастые они были удивительно отвратительные, очень быстрые и агрессивные. А поняв, что бездвижные тела ожили и скачут, Потрошители рассвирепели ещё сильнее и усилили атаки. И только чудом и удачей, объединив силы, Данте, Верджилу, Неро и Триш удалось их заставить отступить, ибо убить этих существ было невозможно. Пользуясь передышкой, Неро, согнувшись в три погибели, поднял на Данте несчастные глаза.  
— Вы чего так долго? Вас не было целую вечность!  
Данте был готов поспорить, пацан хотел их уколоть, что они могли бы и побыстрее. Но прозвучало у него это так жалобно, что сразу стало ясно — держался Неро из последних сил. Желая его подбодрить, Данте поднял большой палец вверх. Неро, кажется на автомате, показал в ответ средний, наверное, сам не понимая зачем. Данте благосклонно спустил ему это с рук. Всё же, что не говори, а пацан — молодец. Выстоять против этих гадов, и даже без серьёзных ранений. Верджил мог гордиться им на полном основании. Данте посмотрел на брата. Тот, невозмутимо, словно больше ничего на свете его не интересовало, поправлял плащ и явно ни о какой гордости за кого бы то ни было (кроме себя, разумеется), не думал. Данте вздохнул и хлопнул Неро по плечу, отчего у того подкосились ноги и он, совсем обессиленный, шлепнулся на колени.  
— Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, — Данте выразительно посмотрел на Верджила.  
Тот, оставив плащ в покое, уставился куда-то вверх и никак не отреагировал. Неро поднялся и, прищурившись, всмотрелся в него.  
— Что? — спустя пару минут, недовольно спросил Верджил.  
Неро от неожиданности шагнул назад.  
— Ты живой?  
Верджил с явным неодобрением, и даже обидой, посмотрел на него.  
— Вижу влияние Данте, — сухо сказал он и отошёл. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
Неро смутился. Данте, убирая пистолеты в кобуру, как бы между делом, заметил:  
— Ты его сейчас очень сильно обидел.  
Триш, стоявшая рядом, закатила глаза.  
— Чем? — возмутился Неро. — И, я рад, — с агрессивным напором, противореча смыслу слов, добавил он. Верджил со скепсисом выгнул бровь, Неро поспешил оправдаться. — Просто, ты… и вообще… и потом…  
Верджил покачал головой и отвернулся.  
— Нам пора наверх, — обрывая бессвязный поток слов, сказал он. — Они скоро вернутся.  
— И вряд ли дадут нам уйти, — добавила Триш.  
Данте с тоской посмотрел в темноту над головой.  
— Похоже, скучать с тобой не придётся, — он, со вздохом, вызвал свою демоническую форму.  
— Ещё скажи, что ты недоволен, — насмешливо произнёс Верджил.  
— Я в восторге, — оскалился Данте. С демонической пастью это было особенно эффектно. Но Верджил, отвернувшись, кажется, оскала вообще не заметил.  
— Отлично, — равнодушно отозвался он и обратился к Неро. — У тебя ведь есть крылья? — Неро уныло кивнул и выпустил полупрозрачные, того же цвета, что и призывные мечи у Верджила, бирюзовые крылья. — Превосходно, — одобрил Верджил и тоже перекинулся в демона. — Тогда, наверх, — ни на кого больше не глядя, он оттолкнулся и взмыл ввысь. Неро, оглянувшись на Данте и Триш, заторопился следом.  
— Триш, — позвал Данте подругу. Она кокетливо ему улыбнулась и подошла ближе. — Подбросить тебя? — предложил ей Данте.  
— Если тебя не затруднит, — благосклонно отозвалась она, обхватывая его кожистую мощную шею руками.  
— Буду рад помочь, — Данте осторожно подхватил её на руки и взлетел. Как раз вовремя. На берег, отовсюду, устремились целые полчища монстров, и Данте сильно сомневался, что даже вчетвером бы они смогли с ними справиться на этот раз.

Вдалеке впереди переливался зеркальной воронкой портал. И Данте, предвкушая возвращение и таращась в унылое небо ада, растянувшись прямо на земле, решал, что сделает в первую очередь. Сначала — душ. Однозначно. И можно заказать пиццу, как раз успеют привезти. А после — диван.  
Но тут Данте вспомнил, что никакого дивана у него больше нет, и настроение у него резко упало.  
— Чего ты надулся? — поинтересовалась Триш, сидевшая рядом.  
— Да так, вспомнил кое-что, — Данте тоже сел.  
— Напомни ей, что она обещала восстановить всё, — его увёртки с Триш, конечно же, не сработали.  
— Думаешь, она ещё там? — не стал отпираться Данте.  
Триш фыркнула.  
— Буду очень удивлена, если нет.  
Данте тоже хмыкнул и снова растянулся. Он и сам думал стребовать с Леди возмещение за ущерб. Пусть не думает, что легко отделалась. Проблема была в том, что тот бедлам, который теперь творился в мире, все эти облавы, преследования, необходимость скрываться — всё это было так просто не решить. Понимала ли она вообще, когда начинала свою месть, что открывает ящик Пандоры? Вероятно, нет. Эмоции плохой советчик. Но даже это её не оправдывало.  
К ним подошёл Верджил, из-за которого, собственно, всё и заварилось и которому, на это всё было глубоко безразлично.  
— Сядь, — попросил его Данте. — Не отсвечивай.  
— Разве ты не хотел поскорее вернуться? — уточнил Верджил.  
— Неро спит, — Триш с укором посмотрела на него. — Дай ему отдохнуть. Ему хорошо досталось.  
Верджил посмотрел в сторону, где свернулся на боку в клубок Неро, потом себе под ноги и аккуратно сел. Вид у него был, как у человека, решающего какое-то ужасно сложное уравнение. И что-то где-то явно у него не сходилось. И Данте бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что вообще сейчас творилось в голове у брата.  
— Хорошо, — сказал тот, не подозревая ни о чём. — Отдохнем.  
Можно подумать, ему отдых не требовался. Когда они только-только добрались до верха, Верджил, как и все, обессилено растянулся прямо на краю обрыва и пролежал так чёрт знает сколько времени. Данте не считал, ибо, сам едва дышал. Подъём вышел ещё хуже возвращения к берегу. В какой-то момент казалось, что они просто увязли в густом тяжёлом воздухе и не двигаются ни вверх, ни вниз. Крылья еле трепыхались, и желание на всё плюнуть и остановиться, было таким сильным, что Данте точно так и сделал бы, если бы Верджил, также бестолково бивший рядом крыльями, не прорычал:  
— Даже не думай!  
И не схватил совершенно измочаленного Неро, за шкирку.  
От этого Данте словно очнулся и замахал крыльями энергичнее. И только на чистом упрямстве добрался до вожделенного края.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что он ради тебя сделал? — вдруг зачем-то спросил Данте, глядя на Неро.  
— Я не идиот, Данте, — раздраженно отозвался Верджил. — В отличие от тебя.  
— Не слишком ли самоуверенно? — Данте сел. Сонливость как рукой сняло.  
Триш, наверное, предчувствуя надвигающуюся ссору, немного отодвинулась и сделала вид, что она не с ними.  
— О чём ты думал, когда потащил его туда? — Верджил, не обратив на неё внимания, вперился в Данте немигающим взглядом.  
— Сначала попробуй сам себя отговорить от задуманного, а после поделись секретом, как тебе это удалось, — парировал Данте. — Он такой же упрямец, как и ты, — и с удивлением увидел, как Верджил на это довольно улыбнулся. Совсем чуть-чуть, самыми уголками, но улыбнулся и с гордостью посмотрел на Неро. После этого их спор как-то сам собой завял, и Данте, больше ни о чём не думая, снова вытянулся на земле во весь рост и, незаметно для себя, провалился в дрёму.

Первым из портала вышел Верджил.  
— Рада тебя видеть, — обратилась к нему Леди, явно сидевшая здесь всё это время и никуда не уходившая.  
Верджил, однако, даже не взглянув в её сторону, прошёл мимо, как будто здесь вообще никого не было.  
— Эй! — обиженно окликнула его Леди.  
Верджил даже ухом не повёл. Но что Данте, шедший следом, точно уловил, так это то, что Леди чем-то Верджила сильно раздражала. Может, банально своим происхождением? Данте решил поинтересоваться об этом на досуге, а пока что, отвлекая её внимание, спросил:  
— Как ремонт?  
Леди, уже явно начавшая заводиться, сдулась.  
— Идёт потихоньку.  
— Что-то уж слишком тихо, — недовольно заметил Неро, разглядывая грязный, побитый, не слишком-то изменившийся с момента их ухода, фургон.  
Леди покраснела.  
— Ну, я пыталась связаться с Нико, но…  
— С Нико? — разозлился Неро. — То есть, теперь ты вспомнила про Нико? Мы в розыске, забыла? Сначала всё развалила, а теперь…  
— Тише, — Данте отодвинул его в сторону. — Но он прав. Мы вроде договорились, что ты сама всё восстановишь, скажешь, нет?  
— Ремонт — да. Я восстановлю, — не стала открещиваться та. — Но с остальным так просто не выйдет.  
— Ну, значит, и говорить нам пока не о чем, — Данте отвернулся, высматривая Верджила.  
Тот успел отойти к дороге и теперь, встав на обочине, смотрел вниз на раскинувшийся внизу городок.  
— Может, попросишь его закрыть портал? — неслышно подошла к Данте Триш.  
— Да, — согласился Данте. — Хорошая мысль.

— С чего ты взял, что у меня получится? — поинтересовался Верджил, когда Данте подошёл к нему с этим вопросом.  
— Получится или нет, но никто из нас больше всё равно не может этого сделать, — пожал плечами Данте.  
— Логично, — с явным превосходством, согласился Верджил, вытаскивая меч из ножен. — Я попробую, — и он, не сходя с места, послал удар-волну.  
Неро, стоявший у фургона, машинально пригнулся и опрокинул на землю Леди. Триш, с насмешливым хмыканьем, кувыркнулась в сторону. Волна, пролетев мимо, срезала кусок разрушенной стены, ветвь у засохшего дерева и вспорола открытый портал отливающей пурпуром полосой. Полоса замерцала, вспыхнула бледным светом и растворилась. Портал исчез.  
— Гм. Да, ты прав, — Верджил вложил меч обратно в ножны. — Получилось.  
Данте не успев справиться с лицом, потрясённо уставился на него, но сказать ничего не успел.  
— Вы там совсем спятили? — завопил Неро со своего места. — Что это было?  
Данте, поймав взгляд Верджила, тут же открестился.  
— Твой сын, ты и объясняйся.  
Верджил, фыркнув, отвернулся. Объяснять свои действия кому бы то ни было, он, как и прежде, явно был не намерен.

Когда впечатления после возвращения несколько поулеглись, стало ясно, что в общем то никто из них не имеет понятия, что теперь делать дальше. Неро, найдя неплохую альтернативу, полез в недра своего фургона. Леди бестолково слонялась рядом. Триш занялась маникюром. А Данте, облюбовав валун на солнышке, примерялся поспать. Верджил ничего не делал. Он как стоял у дороги, глядя на город, так и продолжал стоять. И Данте вдруг подумал, что тому и правда больше нет необходимости оставаться с ними. И, хотя Данте и говорил Триш, что для него было главное просто знать, что Верджил жив, но всё же, расходиться сейчас, после всех их приключений, было как-то грустно и обидно. Неро, наверное, думал что-то подобное, потому что подуспокоившись после выходки Верджила с закрытием портала, теперь кидал на того тревожные взгляды, но заговорить не решался. Но Данте не собирался маяться и гадать, а потому спросил прямо:  
— Что планируешь?  
— Для начала, позавтракать, — отозвался Верджил.  
Данте от неожиданного ответа, опешил.  
— Что?  
Верджил посмотрел на него с деланным участием.  
— Завтрак, Данте, это утренний приём пищи. Сейчас — утро. И, я думаю, стоит позавтракать.  
— Я не об этом, — начал Данте, но его перебила Триш.  
— Кто-то сказал “завтрак”? — весело поинтересовалась она со своего места.  
Неро, медитировавший над инструментами у фургона, встрепенулся.  
— Отличная идея.  
— В городе есть кафе, — сообщила Леди.  
— Может, закажем сюда? — предложил Данте. Светиться сейчас среди людей, ему не хотелось. На данный момент, его вообще больше волновал вопрос — что если оторвать изодранные полы у плаща, сойдёт ли он за куртку, или его уже ничто не спасёт?  
Но Верджил, в ответ на его предложение, скептически фыркнул, и Неро тут же сказал.  
— Поедем в город. Мне все равно нужно поискать запчасти, — он мрачно глянул на Леди, попытавшуюся слиться с пейзажем.  
— Да зачем… — начал Данте, но Верджил его перебил.  
— Тебя никто не заставляет. Сиди здесь, закажи пиццу и жуй. Я хочу нормальную еду.  
— Решено, завтракаем в городе, — безапелляционно заявил Неро и полез заводить фургон.  
— Ты напрасно ему потакаешь, — крикнул ему в спину Данте. — Он не маленький!  
Фургон на это взревел, зачихал и с громким рокотом и скрежетом сдвинулся с места и подкатил к дороге.  
— Нет, как это? — возмутился Данте, с укором глядя на брата. — И пары минут не прошло, как ты вылез из ада, а уже занял место под софитами!  
Верджил лишь самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Данте вздохнул.  
— Я начинаю скучать по тому времени, когда ты был без души.  
И заработал насмешливый взгляд Верджила и гневный от Неро.

— Посмотрим, какие новости в мире, — Верджил отставил чашку и развернул газету. — Хммм…. Очень любопытно...  
Что там могло быть ему любопытно? Если бы спросил, Данте бы и так ему сказал, в мире творится кавардак. Стараниями некоторых.  
Сам Данте меланхолично жевал, Триш прихорашивалась, глядя в карманное зеркальце, а Леди, одна из устроительниц этого кавардака, искоса поглядывая то на Данте, то на Верджила, покусывала губу. Наверное, всё ещё пылала обидой за папашу, но не решалась высказать претензии по адресу. Данте надеялся, что и не решится. Выслушивать весь этот бред второй раз ужасно не хотелось.  
— Хм… Охотники на демонов объявлены вне закона… — принялся зачитывать вслух Верджил и, не отрываясь от газеты, поинтересовался у Неро. — Ты разве не охотник?  
— Угу, — мрачно отозвался тот.  
— Мы все охотники, — добродушно добавил Данте, Верджил коротко взглянул на него и уткнулся дальше в газету.  
— Повысился налог на недвижимость… Рухнул храм святой Анны… Подорожание цен на бензин и газ… Объявлена амнистия отбывающим, это не интересно… Хм… Забастовка студентов “Верните стипендии”... Ты не учишься? — без всякого перехода поинтересовался он у Неро.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Неро. — Кирие учится.  
— Твоя девушка? — Верджил перелистнул страницу.  
— Невеста, — почему-то агрессивно уточнил Неро, и покраснел.  
— О, даже так... поздравляю, — сказал Верджил, так и не посмотрев на него. — Хм… закрыли главную столичную библиотеку… шерифов урезали в полномочиях… праздник урожая начинается… и когда у вас свадьба? М?  
— Что? — Неро, начавший задремывать, подскочил. — А… хотели по осени… но… теперь не знаю, — он пожал плечами и насупился. Уши у него стали совсем пунцовые.  
— Мгм… все ясно… — то ли Неро, то ли газете сказал Верджил. Данте лишь покачал головой. Триш, слишком сосредоточенно, красила губы по третьему кругу. Леди настороженно вертела головой. Не обращая на них внимания, Верджил продолжил чтение. — На машины класса “Б” придется получать дополнительную лицензию… Отмена льгот… Снижение ставки… о, а вот это любопытно — Бельфегор выбран в сенаторы от штата… о, и Асфарот там же.... И Нибрас…. как ты это допустил? — Верджил свернул газету и уставился на Данте.  
Данте на это лишь потянулся и от души зевнул.  
— Я не вмешиваюсь в дела людей, — равнодушно сказал он.  
— Это не люди, Данте. Это демоны, — Триш, наконец, убрала флакончик с помадой и зеркальце. — Я ведь говорила тебе, — она посмотрела на него в упор.  
Данте растерялся.  
— Я не помню.  
— Демоны в правительстве? — медленно проговорила Леди.  
— Можешь гордиться собой, — то ли ей, то ли Данте, сказал Верджил. — Именно благодаря тебе, они получили карт-бланш в руки, убрав с дороги помеху в виде охотников.  
Леди, очевидно, всё же приняв это на свой счёт, беспомощно открыла рот.  
— Что ж, ничего удивительного… — Верджил отбросил газету на стол. — Ладно. Кто-то должен это все подчистить.  
— Что ты задумал? — напрягся Неро. — Пойдешь убивать сенаторов?  
— Начну свою предвыборную кампанию, — Верджил аккуратно одернул манжеты и натянул обратно перчатки. — Не обязательно лезть напролом.  
Триш оживилась.  
— Полагаю, — сказала она. — Тебе понадобится очаровательный помощник?  
Верджил одобрительно ей улыбнулся.  
Данте усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Где ты собрался брать деньги на всю эту затею?  
— Использую свою часть наследства, — невозмутимо отозвался Верджил.  
— У нас есть наследство? — поразился Данте. — И почему я о нём не знаю? Я тоже хочу свою долю!  
— Ты же её уже получил, — Верджил с преувеличенным вниманием стряхнул с колен несуществующие крошки.  
— Когда это? — удивился Данте.  
— Перед Клифотом, — Верджил скромно опустил глаза.  
— Ты заплатил мне за себя моим наследством? — возмутился Данте.  
Неро, с громким звяканьем, уронил чайную ложечку, но никто этого не заметил.  
— Я, между прочим, твой брат, — заметил Верджил. — Тебе не кажется странным, что мне вообще пришлось платить тебе за себя? Можешь считать, что я просто его любезно передал тебе, ибо до этой минуты, ты вообще плевать на него хотел.  
— Я понятия не имел, что оно есть!  
— Это не моя проблема.  
— Нет — твоя! Я живу от заказа до заказа! Считаю каждый цент, а оказывается...  
— Нет, не моя. Если бы ты проявил больше внимания к дому наших родителей, то не устраивал бы сейчас истерику. Сам виноват. — Отрезал Верджил.  
Данте, надувшись, отвернулся.  
— Не веди себя как ребенок, — сказала ему Триш.  
Данте демонстративно закрыл глаза и закинул руки за голову.  
— Серьёзно? — донёсся до него тихий голос Неро. — Еще дня не прошло, как вы решили поссориться из-за денег?  
— Мы не ссорились, — возразил Верджил. — Мы просто поговорили.  
Неро сдавленно кашлянул.  
— Решил отращивать? — перевёл тему Верджил. — Волосы?  
— Да нет, я всегда так хожу, — промямлил Неро.  
— В прошлый раз были короче, — педантично заметил Верджил. — Так лучше.  
— Э-э, — неопределённо протянул на это Неро.  
— Спасибо, кстати, — как бы между делом, произнёс Верджил. — Учитывая все обстоятельства, ты был не обязан мне помогать.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Данте с интересом прислушался.  
— Я, да… спасибо. В смысле, пожалуйста, — Неро снова кашлянул.  
— С ума сойти! — Данте изумлённо обернулся. — Ты его поблагодарил? И, как теперь самочувствие?  
— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, — чопорно ответил Верджил.  
— А меня поблагодарить?  
— За принудительное разделение? — невинно уточнил Верджил.  
— Зануда, — восхитился его вредностью Данте. — Но чтобы ты знал, вернуть тебя было очень непросто.  
— Да, — согласился Верджил. — И ты прекрасно с этим справился, — добавил он, обращаясь к Неро. — Молодец.  
— Замечательно, — рассердился Данте.  
Он снова отвернулся и, наплевав на все правила, вытянул ноги и уложил их на соседний стул. Миленькая официанточка, пробегая мимо, укоризненно погрозила ему наманикюренным пальчиком но, оценив рельефные бицепсы, кокетливо улыбнулась. Данте немедленно почувствовал себя лучше.  
— Доволен? — Триш присела рядом на стол.  
— Вполне, — Данте с наслаждением потянулся. — Чую я, у нас будет работа. И много работы. А, Вёрджил?  
— Не сомневайся, — откликнулся тот. — Сидеть без дела не дам.  
— А мне, можно? — неуверенно попросила Леди.  
— Только не рассчитывай, что после всего, что ты устроила, тебе заплатят, — сказал Данте.  
— Даже и не думала, — Леди заметно повеселела.  
— Так значит, всё таки завоевание мира, м? — спросила Триш.  
Данте, ничего не ответив, довольно улыбнулся. Завоевание или нет, но Верджил нашёл для себя развлечение, и, если Данте что-то понимал в политике, то можно было быть уверенным — это надолго.  
В кафе постепенно собирались люди. На улице светило солнце, пели птицы, шумели машины, перекрикивались торговцы и тренькали звонками велосипедисты. Наступающий день обещал быть теплым и ясным. В такие обманчиво спокойные деньки обычно и приключались всякие интересные истории.  
И одна, кажется, начиналась прямо сейчас.

Конец.


End file.
